abby's story
by forwhatslife
Summary: antes de una mudanza la vida cambia


Novela

PREFACIO

''nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta k lo pierdes'' es un frase k e oído muchas veces , pero las personas k la usaban se referían a cosas materiales, y yo nunca supe exactamente lo k se significaba asta el dia de hoy.

Mis padres tomaron la decisión de mudarnos a causa de el trabajo de mi papa, el es comerciante, el dice que es un trabajo muy ''productivo'' ya k nunca nos a faltado nada, pero desde hace varios años para acá ya no lo veíamos mucho, viajaba bastante y mi hermano mi mama y yo lo extrañábamos demasiado.

ABBY POV

A mi siempre me va mi bien en la escuela, así k no e tenido problemas con los maestros ni nada por el estilo. Tengo 14 años y estoy en la secundaria Vasco de Quiroga. Me encanta mi escuela, en cuanto se acabe la escuela nos vamos a mudar a Chicago, por un lado me gusta porque vamos a pasar mucho mas tiempo con mi papa, pero por el otro, me pongo a pensar en que ya no voy a poder ver a mis amigos, saber que ya no voy a poder salir al parque ni al cine con ellos y que solo los voy a poder ver una ves al año.

-Abby baja a desayunar, son las 6:30- grito mi mama desde la cocina

-Ya voy mama, deja me termino de alistar

me vestí con el uniforme de la escuela, una blusa polo y una falda que no me favorece en nada, me peine con mi típica media coleta y me puse un poco de delineador negro, ya que lo único k me gusta de mi cara son mis ojos grandes y cafés, algo claro, obvio k no son nada comparados con los de mi abue, sus ojos son de un color verde envidiable. Tome mi ipod y mi mochila y baje las escaleras a toda prisa, comí un tazón de Cheerios y me despedí de mi mama de beso.

En el camino a mi escuela me la pase pensando en como iba hacer mi vida en Chicago y si iba a tener tan buenos amigos como aquí, pero en eso algo desvió mi atención

-Abby!-esa voz la conocía demasiado bien y cada vez k a escuchaba mi pulso se aceleraba

-Ola Dilan! K onda?

-pos nada, no mas iba de camino a la escuela, k tal si nos vamos juntos?

- si, claro

-y k m cuentas?-empesamos a caminar, espero que no alla notado que se me puso la piel chinita,,

-pues nada interesante, solo que me mudo a Chicago cuando se termine este ciclo escolar

- que? Xk? -dijo con los ojos bien abiertos

-pues es algo de familia, es por el trabajo de mi papa

-Ah… entonces solo te queda un año aqui-se kedo pensando por un rato- entonces yo me encargare k sea el mejor-dijo animado

-pero como?- al pronunciar esas palabras senti k en mis labios se esbozaba una enorme sonrisa

-Ya veras- no me havia dado cuenta de que ya haviamos llegado a la entrada de la escuela

-mmm… lo prometes?-''ai es lo mejor k se te podia ocurrir Abigail?'' me regañe a mi misma-

-si… lo juro

-ok! Bye- se despidió con la mano mientras se alejaba entre todos los chavos que se apuraban por llegar a clase, cuando salí del transe me eche a correr porque la clase k m tocaba era con el profesor Humberto y era muy estricto con eso de la puntualidad. Corri asta la puerta del salon de Quimica y encuanto entre me sente en mi pupitre entro el profesor Humberto

-buenos dias clase- dijo con un tono poco convincente

-saken su libro en la pagina 102- en ese momento me perdi en mis pensamientos y empese a soñar despierta. Estaba pensando en que se referia Dilan con su promesa y en lo mucho k m gustaba, aunk se k nunca se fijaria en mi aun tenia un poco de esperanza, el es alto con el pelo negro no mui ponchado y eso m gusta xk los k stan exagerados m dan nauseas, sus ojos son mas o menos del color de los mios pero en los suyos el color se ve mucho mejor. Asi se m fue toda la clase asta k sono el timbre para cambiar de salon. Sali del salon casi volando y m dirijia asia mi loker pero en eso lo vi… estaba recargado contra los lockers crusado de brazos.. suspire…

-ola!-se inclino asia m y m beso en la mejilla, algo k asian mis otros amigos, pero el nunca lo avia hecho, devio d resultarme normal , pero no fue asi, en ese momento senti como mis mejillas se enrojecían, algo k suelen aser cuando stoi emocionada y/o nerviosa

-ola! K ases?

-pues nada, oie te kieres saltar la siguiente clase conmigo?- asepte con la cabeza, el esbozo una enorme sonrisa, la cual asia k m pusiera un mas sonrojada y creo k el tambien lo noto por que se rió bajito

-y k se supone k vamos a aser durante 2 oras antes del descanso?

-mmm… pues como solo t conosco levemente, podemos jugar un rato a las 10 preguntas y conocernos mas… va?-algo que el no sabia es que me las habia arreglado para saber todo sobre el

-si, deja guardo mis libros en mi locker y nos vamos- deje mis libros en mi locker y nos dirijmos hacia el patio trasero, yo esperaba k estubiera solo pero solo avia 2 grupitos d amigas sentadas en el piso riendose en alto

-y kien empiesa?-dije

-mmm… si no t molesta… quisiera empesar yo-dijo algo apenado

-pues sta bien… y k kieres saber d mi?

-primero lo mas facil… cual es tu color favorito?

-creo k… el azul, negro y morado ahi se dan un tiro

-t gustan los colores oscuros… no eres emo ni darketa o algo parecido?

-no, solo k soi algo solitaria y esos colores, como k son los k mas me entienden, x asi desirlo

-wow… aparte de divertida eres mui… como se dice?

-dramatica?

-no es a palabra k busco… eres como mui profunda, creo

-gracias… proxima pregunta

- as tenido novio?

-no

-y planeas tener uno?

-depende

-d k?

-d kien se trate

-y como seria tu chico ideal?-creo que esa pregunta sono como algo que un amiga le pregutaria a un amiga,,,

- la verdad no se, cuando lo encuentre lo sabre… oie… ya llebas 6 preguntas

-ai, es sierto…y k m dices del tal…Carlos, se llevan mui bn, vrdd?

-si , sk el y yo nos conocemos desde k eramos niños, xk su mama y la mia son mui buenas amigas

- y… el t gusta?

-no, claro k no el y yo solo somos amigos

- y cual es tu numero de celular?

- 8732302074

-tu vives en el numero 770 en la calle después de la mia, vrdd?

-si, vivo como a 6 cuadras de tu casa

-solo m keda una pregunta… y es la mas importante…kieres salir con migo el viernes en la noche?

-mmm…

-t prometo k no va a pasar lo mismo k en el video de thriller de Michael Jackson- no evite el reirme-

-si, el viernes a las 7:30

-genial, y entonces… es tu turno de hacerme preguntas

-ok… dejam pensar…bueno voy a empezar x la misma pregunta k tu… cual es tu color favorito?

-mmm…. Creo k el azul y verde

-a ok…y as tenido novia?

-sip

-cuantas?

-1

-k vamos a aser el viernes?

-pues creo k podemos ir al cine… ya se estreno la de la huefana y la e kerido ver pero….

-pero k?

-no t vallas a burlar pero m dan algo de miedo esas pelis y pos…

- no t preocupes a mi tambien pero con compañía casi ni se siente

-ok.. gracias… llevas 5 preguntas

- a si? Bueno…deja pensar en otra

En eso llego un maestro y salimos todos corriendo para k no supiera kienes eramos, nos escondimos en el salon de computo.

-Uff! Eso stubo serca- dijo aliviado

-si… demasiado-en ese instante sono el timbre del descanso

-y cual es la siguiente pregunta?

-k tal si m das tiempo de pensarlas y el viernes termino mi interrogatorio, va?

- neee… k injsto tu bas a tener tiempo de pensarlas y yo no tube tiempo… jaja… no t creas… sta bien- en eso llego Ashley, la hija de uno de los amigos de mi papa k desde k el y mi papa se conocen me persigue y no m deja en paz-

-ola-dijo con su voz chillona de niña consentida

-ola, k ases?- dije sin ganas

-pues nada importante… oie… kieres k t acompañe a tu casa?- antes de contestarle voltee a ver a Dilan kien la vei con mucha ira en los ojos-

-pues… como tu kieras- Dilan m dio un codazo tratando d decirm k le dijera k no

-aii no!-dijo pegandose en la frente con la palma de la mano- no m acordaba k m voi a ir con una amiga de mi salon a su casa… ni modo sera otro dia… lo siento

-mmm… pues esta bien…oie…pase por tu saon y creo que estsban preguntado por ti

-bueno entonces, bye t cuidas- se aserco para darm un beso en la mejilla y se fue-

-la conoces?- dijo

-si, su papa y el mio son mui amigos

-y t cae bien… pork por lo k veo apenas y la soportas

- como lo supiste?

- bueno esk no usas el mismo tono de vos con ella k con tus amigas

-wow… eres mui observador

-todos dicen eso- a la misma vez se le asia una enorme sonrisa-y pues me ayuda a saber si a alguien le caigo bien o no

-bueno pues entonces me vas a tener que enseñar a hacer eso

-mmm… no se lo voi a pensar-le di un codazo-

-auch! Eso duele

-ese es el punto…jejeje… no te creas …perdon es que a veces no controlo mi fuerza

-jajaja…aja

-aaaaa…. No m cres?

-si…quien dijo que no?

- nadie pero dijste ''aja'' con tono de ''no es cierto''

-y tu como sabes?

-esta bien ganas… nadamas por esta vez-fuimos el balon de volei de profesor de educación fisca y estubimos jugando en el descanzo hasta que sono el timbre y cada uno se fue a su salon, las clases se me pasaron muy lentamente. Cuando al fin se acabaron sali de mi salon y afuera estaba Dilan esperandome.

-te acompaño a tu casa?-dijo el

-si, claro

Nos la pasamos platicando de las clases y de algunos alumnos de la secu. Cuando llegamos a la entrada de mi casa vi que Dilan observaba mi casa con asombro

-que te pasa?-le dije mientras pasa mi mano por delante de sus ojos… pero él no reacciono hasta despues de unos segundos.

-no nada-dijo sacudiendo la cabeza

- mi casa no tiene nada del otro mundo…bueno de que yo sepa-dije en tono de broma

-jaja…no, pero esta muy grande tu patio…

-eso es obvio…eso es por…

-oie…perdon pero voy a mencionar algo de la escuela pero no tiene que ver con la tarea…alguien te a hablado de mi antes de que me empezaras a hablar?

-mmm…-en ese instante se empeso a poner rojo como tomate-

-si no me dices la verdad me voy a dar cuenta tarde o temprano-se puso aun mas rojo, pero eso me ponia nerviosa tenia miedo de que alguno de ellos o ellas le ubiera dicho una mentira sobre mi

-bueno es que la verdad es que yo les preguntaba cosas acerca de ti-ahora era yo la que se puso roja-

-a si? Y como que cosas les preguntabas?-me puse muy, my nerviosa, nunca pense que DYLAN preguntara por mi-

-pues… una vez les pregunte que si eras inteligente

-ya me imagino lo que te dijeron

-a ver… que me dijeron?

- no tu dime aver si estoy bien

-no tu dime primero

-no no… quien lo esta contando?

-ok…ok… me dijeron que eres la mas inteligente de tu salón…eso era lo que creias?

-en que palabras te lo dijeron exactamente?-dije con forma extrañada-

-mmm… fue como 'uu no manches … es la mas nerd del salón…enserio preguntale por que tienen piquitos los cuchillos y dura 1 hora explicandote''-dijo agregandole un aceno gracioso a la frase-

-aii… como son exagerados… nadamas por que me saco buenas calificaciones sin la necesidad de estudiar

-jajajaja… eso a de ser super

-si ya se… bueno ya voy a entrar por que de seguro mi mama a de estar pegada la ventana en este momento

-ok…bye…te cuidas mucho-se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla …

Disfrute ese momento lo mas que pude y entre a la casa y como me lo sospechaba mi madre se acaba de despegar de la ventana, me rei y mi mama me vio extrañada

-que ai de comer madre?-dije con tono de niña buena

-ai y ahora por que tan contenta?

-por que? Quieres que este deprimida todo en santo día o que?

-aii…pero no te enojes…EXPLOSIVA

-JA-JA y tu con un carácter muy tolerante-exclame con sarcasmo

-mira bajale niña malcriada!-dijo enojada

-vez… era broma…ahora comprendes de donde saque lo agresiva-en ese momento mi papa iva bajando las escaleras y nos oyó discutir

-otra vez peleando por lo mismo?-dijo mi papá en tono de regaño

-pos es que esta chamaca explosiva-dijo mi mamá enojada-señalandome con la mano

-ai y tu muy santa mamá-me contagio lo enojada y perdi mi alegria. Subi las escaleras y cuando llegue a mi cuarto patie la puerta…pero no me dijeron nada por que mis papás ya estan acostumbrados y creo que la puerta tambien. El resto del día m la pase en la compu y asiendo la tarea…cuando me conecte me senti muy tonta por no averle preguntado su msn a Dilan. En eso m aparesio una ventanilla que decia '' el usuario ******** te a agregado'' y bla bla bla lo acepte, el contacto estaba conectado y le mande un mensaje

-VIA MSN-

abby dice:

ola..! quien eres?

… dice:

una persona

abby dice:

ya enserio… quién eres?

…dice:

t voi a dar una pista… soy la persona que te invito a salir

abby dice:

mmm….cual de todos sera? Jajaja ntc

… dice:

que se significa ''ntc''?

abby dice:

No Te Creas… no sabias? Todo el mundo sabe eso

…dice:

sk no soy parte de este mundo…jaja ntc

abby dice:

jajaja… oie, pero como supiste mi msn?

…dice:

como ya te había dicho e aberguado muchas cosas a acerca de ti

abby dice:

y por que no me habías agregado?

…dice:

por que me daba pena hablarte

abby dice:

…..

asi continuamos escribiendonos hasta como las 12 de la noche. Me desconecte y me dormi lo bueno es que era jueves… asi que no iba a tener que esperarme mucho para poder salir con Dilan.

En la mañana me sentia bien cansada… pero eso no era normal siempre me acostaba mas tarde y andaba como si nada al día siguiente… bueno hice mi rutina de en la mañana y salí de la casa. Cuando abia camindo como dos cuadras oi esa dulce vos detrás de mi

-hola…-me abrazo por la cintura y me dio un beso en la mejilla-como amaneciste?

-hola…pues no se porque, pero me desperte muy cansada

-mmm… no sera por la desvelada de anoche?

-no… no creo, siempre me duermo mas tarde… bueno, en fin, soy rara

-jajaja..

-y tu como amaneciste?

-pues mejor que nunca…lastima que no compartas mi alegria

-jaja…pues dime que te hace tan feliz y puede ser que la comparta contigo

-es que para alla iba…- como ivamos caminando me detuvo tomandome de la mano… me puso frente a el, se arrodillo y pronuncio las palabras que siempre me habia imaginado que el diria- Abby… quieres ser mi novia?-me quede en shock lo levante ya que tenimos las manos estrechadas y e di un fuerte abrazo y aun entre sus brazos-

-claro que si… te quiero mucho-me cojio la cara entre sus manos y me di un lento, tierno y dulce beso, mi primer beso y el mejor que nunca ubiera soñado y habia sido con el chavo a quien adoro, era el mejor momento de mi vida… bueno almenos de lo que llebo vivido…

-te amo

-y yo a ti- no diimos nada mas en el camino, ibamos caminando de la mano, con unas enormes sonrisas en nuestros labios… llegamos - bueno mas vale que entremos a clase ¿ con quien te toca clase?

-mmm… esque lo que estaba pensando era si el director me dejara cambiar mi horario para estar en todos as clases contigo… puedo?

-mmm… no se… es una pregunta capciosa- dije de jugando… pero creo que Dilan no capto el sarcasmo y agacho la cabeza

-si no quieres que este en tus clases esta bien- dijo con tono debil y triste

-claro que quiero que estes en mis clases…

- entonces me acompañas con el director para preguntarle?

-no puedo esque me toca clase con el profesor Humberto y pues- me interrumpio-

-yaa… no tienes que explicar lo entiendo… bye-nos despedimos… camine muy despacio hacia el salon de quimica y todavía no llegaba el maestro

-hola! Que onda?- me dijo Carlos por detras y me asusto-jaja te asustaste…oie! Ai alumnos nuevos estan en la oficina

-y tu como sabes?

-esque-dijo apenado

-no me digas que te mandaron reporte otra vez

-si…

-ahora que hiciste?

-solamente porque raye mi locker

-y cual de los 10 discursos que tiene el director te dijo?

- el de ''la propiedad de a escuela es sagrada y después de alli me puse a escuchar musica en mi ipod

-jaja… tu nunca vas a cambiar

-oie...! me tope a Dilan y me dijo que te dijera que el dijo

-ya ya ya… ve al grano…

-que si lo dejaron y que mañana empieza… pero a que se refiere?y desde cuando te habla?

- desde hace como dos dias

-y eso porque?

-ammm… no tengo idea

En eso entro el maestro y detrás de el venian 3chavos… 2hombres y una mujer

-buenos dias hoy tenemos nuevos alumnos…presentense-les ordeno a los nuevos

-Yo me llamo Sol… vengo de Italia y pues nadamas

-ok tome asiento…el que sigue

-soy Adrián y pues yo soy de aquí…jajaja- adrian me dio la impresión de que es muy alegre-

-yo soy Will… y tambien soy de aqui y tengo 15 años-termino y se sento en fila de en medio un poco serca de mi

-ok vamos a empezar el la pagina numero- y desde alli ya no puse atención, el que decia se llama Adrián se sento al lado mio y me mando un papelito

-VIA PAPELITO-

-OLA..! COMO TE LLAMAS?

-OLA… ME LLAMO ABIGAIL PERO ME DICEN ABBY

-A OK..! LINDO NOMBRE…TIENES ALGO QUE HACER EL VIERNES

-SI…

-AAA =( Y EL SABADO?

-TAMBIEN…TENGO TADA LA SEMANA OCUPADA…YA SABES LAS MAMÁS CONTROLADORAS

-JAJAJA…. SII

-FIN DE VIA PAPELITO-

Estaba pensando en muchas cosas… esas cosa en las que piensas cuando estas aburrida y actuas como si prestaras atención…entro Dilan… pero no que su nuevo horario empezaba mañana?...

-puedo pasar profe?-dijo algo nervioso

-si… pero hable rápido…que no tiene clase?-dijo el profe con tono de autoridad

-si y me toca esta…esque cambie mi horario y me toca con usted

-pero por que cambio de horario?

-es que… tengo problemas con uno de mis compañeros y para arreglarlo me cambie de horario-increibleau forma de inventar excusas

-ok… pase y tome asiento-Dilan me busco con la mirada pero al ver a Adrian al lado mio en su mirada note ira y celos fusionados. Paso por un lado de mi y se sento atrás de mi y como pareja le toco con Angie. Me consentre en una hoja de papel y empese a dibujar… me meti tanto en el dibujo que cuando senti que alguien me toco el hombro di un pequeño salto. Dilan me paso un papelito

-VIA PAPELITO-

-QUIEN ES ESE? NUNCA LO AVIA VISTO EN LA ESCUELA

-SE LLAMA ADRIÁN… AL PARECER ES BUENA ONDA

-YA LO VEREMOS

-QUE ESTAS TRAMANDO?

-SI ME CAMBIA EL LUGAR PARA SIGUIENTE CLASE SI ES BUENA ONDA SI NO ME LO CAMBIA NO LO ES

-AII! NO MANCHES

-OIE! COMPRENDEME… ESQUE ME SACA DE MIS CASILLAS VER QUE ESE ESTA A 2 CENTIMETROS DE TI Y YO NO-AL LEER ESO ALEJE MI SILLA PARA EL LADO CONTRARIO DE ADRIÁN-

-ASI ESTA MEJOR?

-SI…SOLO UN POCO

-OIE! NO ME PUEDO ALEJAR 1 KM DE EL…NO LLEGA A TANTO EL SALON- EN ESO SONO EL TIMBRE PARA CAMBIAR DE CLASE

-FIN DE VIA PAPELITO—

Agarre mis cosas y Adrián me hablo

-oie…entonces cuando estas libre-apenas le iba responder cuando Dilan interrumpio-

-ningun día de ninguna semana-dijo enojado

-y quien eres? Su agenda con patas…porque a menos de que eso seas no encuentro la razon por la que no dejaste que ella me contestara-

-pues no…no soy su agenda pero si se lo que va hacer esta semana y la proxima y todas las que siguen-me estaba poniendo nerviosa por que no sabia como detenerlos antes de que llegaran a los golpes… por que no hay un maestro cuando los necesitas?

- y según tu que va a estar haciendo ¿?-estar conmigo…suuuuuu novio…ya comprendiste padaso de idiota!-y en eso entro el maestro-

-no quiero volver a oir que abla con ese vocabulario entendio?-dijo en profe enojado-

-no manche asta ahorita se le ocurre venir…ya cuando- dije en voz alta sin darme cuenta-

-tiene algun problema con eso ¿?

-noo… solo era …no nada olvidelo-el profe agarro algo de su escritorio y se marcho

-vez lo que provocan tus coqueteos?-le dijo Dilan a Adrián

-y tu que?... bien que andabas de resvaloso con tu compañera durante toda a clase-me dolieron tanto esas palabras que no aguante, tome mi mochila y sali corriendo…lo bueno de esta escuela esque queda serca de mi casa y me diriji hacia ella…corri lo mas rápido que pude…faltaban como 2 cuadras para llegar a mi casa cuando senti que perdia la conciencia …me desmaye…

-DILAN POV-

-y tu que?... bien que andabas de resvaloso con tu compañera durante todo la clase-esa fue una total mentira… ni siquiera le diriji la palabra…en eso Abby salio corriendo y yo tras ella… se dirijia a su casa… lo cual me beneficia porque si podiamos hablar agusto sin el tal Adrián poniendo gorro …pero en eso Abby se desmayo…corri mas rápido…llegue asia ella y le tome el pulso… estaba bien solo un poco debil…saque las llaves de su casa de su mochila y la cargue en brazos hasta su casa…llegue y la acoste en su cama le pase un algodón con alcohol por la nariz y cobro el sentido

-Abby?- la llame

-que…que me paso?

-te desmayaste

ABBY POV

-te desmayaste- recorde lo que le dijo Adrián en el salon

-alejate de mi-dije mientras lo empujaba- y largate de mi casa

-no me voi a ir hasta que me asegure de que estas bien-dijo con tono un poco mas alto que el mio

-y mi mama?

-dejo una nota en el refri dice que tuvo que acompañar a tu papa a una convension o algo asi en nose donde

-wow…que chido pasas el mensaje…-dije algo fastidiada- y no dijo cuando regresaba?

-dijo que en tres dias

-que? Y no decia nada de mi hermano?

-si dijo que ya hablo con la mama de su amigo y que se va a quedar con el hasta que ella regrese y dejo un sobre con dinero y una lista de lo que vas a comer y todo eso

-ok..! entonces ya te puedes ir

-noo…primero vamos a hablar… te juro que yo no coquetie con nadie y aparte en toda la clase ese entrometido ni me volteo a ver

- y tu por que lo estabas viendo ¿?

- por que – agacho la cabeza- estaba celoso y no podia quitarles la mirada de encima …y creo que me entiendes verdad?

-es que no se si creerte…si quiero pero tengo mis dudas-me empese a sentir mal de nuevo y …me volvi a desmayar

DILAN POV

-es que no se si creerte… si quiero pero tengo mis dudas- como se lo demuestro? Maldito Adrián… para que tenia que inventar eso…RAYOS! … en ese momento Abby cayo al suelo…la cargue y la acoste en su cama e hice lo mismo que la vez pasada…recobro el conocimiento y me senti muy muy alviado…

-abby necesitas ir al medico…

-claro que no…

-porque?

-dejame ni que fueras mi mama…-eso me dolio … por que actuaba como si yo fuera un extraño?-perdon esque ando de malas-

-sabes que te amo verdad?

-jaja… si ya me lo has dicho bastantitas veces

-jajja… si verdad?

-y que onda?

- que onda de que?

- no vas a regresar a la escuela?

- no…porque el guardia me va a hacer un monton de preguntas y para que? … aparte prefiero estar contigo-dije mientras jugaba con un mecho de su pelo-

-je… yo tambien prefiero estar contigo

-oie! Mejor te llebo con el doctor para que te cheque

-ai… nooo…-dijo asiendo un puchero

-si…tienes las llabes del carro de tus papas?

-ammm… nop

-entonces vamos a mi casa y agarro el coche y nos vamos

-pero no tienes permiso

-jaja…crémelo los polis son muy fáciles de engañar…tu vas a hacer como si estuvieras desmayada… para lo cual poco te falta- le dio risa mi tonta broma… ah!... me encanta su risa…mas bien m encanta ella. Ella estuvo de acuerdo y nos fuimos…llegamos con el doctor-

-pues le faltan vitaminas… tome estas vitaminas que se las voy a regalar porque se le ve que anda muy mal se las toma una en la mañana y una en la noche durante 2 semanas y si quiere seguirselas tomando tome 1 en la mañana-dijo el doctor

-ok gracias doctor-dijo con voz debil…regresamos a su casa y su hermanito estaba alli

-y tu que? No que ivas a estar con tu amiguillo?

-pero venia por ropa… y ese quien ese?

-que te valga niño…andale apurale y vete-dijo tronandole los dedos… y el niño se fue y me saco a lengua

-por que no me presentaste

-esque ese chamaco con su cara de angelito, siempre que le presento a algun amigo varon empieza a molestarlo y crémelo cuando quiere molestar lo lleba al extremo

-jaja… pobre niño esque se pone celoso

-pues si es eso entonces imagite lo que haria si ve que te beso

-wow! En ese momento muero-finjio estar espantado

- y el tambien -le segui el juego

-jaja.. te amo… buen ya son la ocho ve a tomarte tu vitamina

- y aquí te vas a quedar?

-sip

-pero no le as dicho nada a tus papas

- no importa… estan en un crucero por el caribe y se van a tardar un buen

-ok y cuantos dias te vas a quedar en mi casa

-pues si quieres hasta que tus papas vuelvan… no te voy a dejar sola asi como estas y como necesitas vitaminas te voy a preparar un rica cena

- sabes cocinar?

-psss… obvio… que quieres cenar

- ammm… sorprendeme

ABBY POV

-ok… pero no estes en la cocina porque me pongo nervioso

-ok…mientras me voy a bañar- subi me bañe y cenamos y le hbia quedado delicioso, fuimos a mi cuarto

-bueno…trata de dormir y descansa

-ok… pero tu no tienes ni donde dormir ni nada

- no t preocupes yo me encargo de eso descansa

-ok- para aser k m diera sueño m puse a leer , pero aun no m vastaba y m ponia mas nerviosa el echo de k Dilan stuviera en mi casa

_Luisfer (pov)_

Mi nombre es Luis fernado Cullen Swan, mis padres son Isabella Swan y mi padre es Edward Cullen. Soy nuevo en esta cuidad llena de tristesa y amargura…bueno almenos hoy…Si algun día pense que mi vida era un desastre, ahora entiendo que era la mejor vida que podria tener. Nos mudamos de cuidad, no por el trabajo ni por algun desastre natural como la mayoría de las personas, si no es que todas las personas, por un programa del FBI que se llama ''Proteccion a testigos.'' Si, soy testigo de un horrible crimen junto con mi prima…

''_**flash back''**_

Era un día soleado en la costa de San Obispo, California, todos los presentes estábamos muy felices, estábamos celebrando la llegada de mi nuevo primito. Mi papa era el governador de California. Todos estábamos en la terrasa de la gran mansión de mi papá, pero un gran estruendo interrumpio nuestra felicidad, oimos como la puerta y las ventanas se quebraban. Mi padre corrio hacia un refugio que habia serca de donde estábamos. Nos guio hacia la entrada de este. El refugio era como un sotano en el patio nadamas que este estaba fortalecido por un puerta de acero impenetrable y las paredes estaban reforsadas con este mismo material… ya casi llegabamos a el refugio…mi tia iba delante de todos con mi primo en brazos después le seguia mi tio, mi padre, mi mama, mi hermana y mi abuelo y hasta el final mi prima y yo…de repente senti como un hombre me tapaba la boca con una gaza y mi única reaccion fue ver hacia donde estaba el resto de mi familia, todos habian llegado al refugio esepto mi prima, a quien tambien le taparon la boca con una gaza en ese momento senti como iba perdiendo el sentido…estaba callendo en un profundo y creo, largo sueño…Cuando recobre el sentido estaba en un cuarto oscuro, con las manos atadas por detrás junto con las de mi prima, su nombre es Rebeca el tiene 14 años igual que yo,ella al parecer estaba inconsciente a que no se movia ni estaba gritando, como de costumbre. En eso entro un hombre alto y fornudo, vestido todo de negro con la cara cubierta, el tomo a otro señor que tambien estaba atado d las manos, -su cara se me hacia familiar pero no recordaba en donde la habia visto antes-y lo avento contra el piso, el señor cayo de rodillas y el señor de la mascara agarro un cuchillo y se lo encajo en una pierna al otro señor y le grito:

-¡¿tenos vas a unir si o no?

-no! Nunca aria algo de perjudicara a las personas inocentes que viven en este estado!

-ok…entonces-tomo un pistola y le disparo en la cabeza En eso llego otro señor con la cara cubierta, me vio a mi y a mi prima con cara de enfado

-¿ que es esto?-dirigiendose a el otro señor-t dije que me trajeras al gobernador no a un par de chamacos inservibles!-definitivamente el era el jefe

-si jefe, ya se , lo que pasa esque cuando llegamos el gobernador y el resti de su familia se dirigian a un refugio y pos a los unicos que logramos atrapar fueron a estos dos chamacos

-k inútiles son, k no pudieron tirar la puerta o algo por el estilo?

-no…lo k pasa es que ese refugio estaba blindado…si no fuera por eso ya tuviera al governador en sus manos- en ese momento pense que fue mejor que yo estubiera en el lugar de mi padre pero mi prima no se merecia esto, bueno talvez soko un poquito-

-ok…les voi a pasar esta…pero si me vuelven a fallar saben de lo que soy capaz…-nos volteo a ver a mi y a mi prima- pero estoy seguro de que nos pueden servir de algo… y ustedes que son de el señor governador?-dirigiendose a nosotros

-somos hijos de la servidumbre de la mansión-dije. Mi prima se m quedó viendo extrañada-

-Rayos! El governador no va a hacer nada por un par de chamacos pobres-dijo el jefe tan enojado qu hechaba humo por las orejas…jaja si supiera que soy el hijo del governador…el y e otro señor se fueron del cuarto.

Trate de quitarme el pañuelo k traia en la boca y con mucho esfuerzo lo logre

-oie…-dije en susuros- tengo un plan para salir de aquí-le dije a mi prima pero me di cuenta de que ella tambien traia la boca tapada asi que se la quite con mi boca…se que no se veia muy bien pero era de vida o muerte…tarde un poco pero lo conseguí

-cuando regresemos a casa recuerdame lavarm la boca con jabón…ok?-dijo con tono de asco-

-ya calmate dramatica…mira esto es lo que bamos a hacer…vez esos cuchillos?-ella asintio con la cabeza- pues tenemos que usarlos para desamarrarnos… nos vamos a levantar a la cuenta de tres … va?

-va…uno

-dos

-tres-los dos nos levantamos y caminamos hacia donde estaban los cuchillos-oie… por que si nos tienen secuestrados tienen cuchillos en el cuarto donde nos encierran?

-esta debe de ser una bodega y no creo que en una bodega alla muchos cuartos donde esconder personas secuestradas o si ¿?

- no me gusta que mi boca pronuncie estas palabras pero…tienes razon…pero después de que nos desatemos que bamos a hacer?

-bueno primero hay que desatarnos y después ya veremos…ok?-nos desatamos- bueno lo que podemos hacer es agarrar algun objeto duro-vi un escoba y un tubo, no muy grande- mira toma la escoba y yo el tubo… nos escondemosatras de la puerta y cuando entren los tipos esos los golpeamos, y nos ponemos su ropa y asi salimos sin que los demas tipos se den cuenta

-oie…parale a tu tren…no crees que se van a dar cuenta de que soy mujer?

-si…pero en esto tambien hay mujeres y si nos preguntan algo vamos a decirles que somos nuevos y que somos novios

-ja ya cres que yooo voy a decir que eres mi novio

-mira…o le bajas a tu tonito fresa o digo que…-en eso se me ocurrio algo mejor-oie! Y si tu no t disfrasas, tomo un cuchillo y asemos como si yo fuera uno de los secuestradores y decimos que el jefe me dijo que te llevara a otro lugar por que no es seguro que estes con el otro secuestrado osea conmigo

-wow! No sabia que eres inteligente…

-esque solo uso mi cerebro en este tipo de casos

-sea que es la primara vez que lo usas? Jaja no t creas era un broma

-aparte de fresa me saliste chistosa-use el sarcasmo,oh! Como amo el sarcasmo

-ja.. te sali? Eso se olle mal a parte le sali a mi mama no a ti…

-ok…ok- en eso se olleron paso que venian hacia el cuarto. Rebeca y yo nos pusimos atrás de la puerta… el señor entro y lo golpeamos y se desmallo-si! Ahora ayudame a quitarle la ropa

-ja ya cres

-quieres vivir si o no?

-aii… esta bien – le quimos la ropa y me la puse, agarre su pistola

-estas lista?

-sii… pero ya me quiero ir de aqui

-bueno pos ya nos vamos-agarre a mi prima de la cintura y le puse la pistola el la cabeza y abri la puerta… esta lleno de guardias

-eii… tu … que haces?-dijo uno de los hombres

-el jefe me dijo que llevara a la chamaca al automóvil-dije con voz fingida

-y que le vas a hacer?

- no se… yo no me atrevi a preguntarle al jefe… ya sabes como se pone si lo cuestionas

- si… es cierto mejor asi la dejamos… y el jefe?

-esta en el cuarto dijo que no lo interrumpieramos por que esta asiendole no se que cosa al chamaco que trajeron

-ok andale vete y ten las llaves –dijo mientras me abentaba unas llaves

-oie… y donde esta el auto?

-esta en el garage trasero, al fondo del pasillo-acenti con la cabeza y me fui. Llegamos al garage y ahi estaba el auto,,, estaba sudando de los nervios

-la hicimos –dijo mi prima dando saltitos

-todavia nada es seguro hasta que estemos lejos de aqui-dije mientras subia al auto

-ash! Me tenias que arruinar el momento-dijo mientras se ponia el cinturón de seguridad- y de perdido sabes manejar?

-pues es automatica y es lo mismo que un carro de golf asi que… si … si se manejar

- eso no me tranquilisa… si no muero en manos de los secuestradores voy a morir en las tuyas

-jajaja… eso quisiera pero es ilegal matarte –prendi el carro y sali del garage, cuando salimos vi que era la vieja mina.

-y ahora que vamos a hacer?-dijo mi prima

- pues voi a pasar el limite de velocidad para atraer la atencion de un poli y le contamos todo, como en la peli de ''Niñera aprueba de balas''

-si yo fuera poli no te creiria nada

- y te quejas de que te arruino el momento… a parte soi el hijo del governador … quien no me va a reconocer? - fui aumentando la velocidad y en menos de lo que esperaba una patruya ya estaba atras de mi, me orille, el policia se bajo de carro y se asomo por la ventana, por que todos hacen eso? Se lo enceñan en la escuela o que?-

-se dio cuenta a cuanto iva jovencito?- en eso se le abrieron los ojos como plato- no puede ser… eres luisfer el hijo del governador… pero no se supone que estabas secuetrado?

-si pero me acabo de escapar- el poli agarro su radio y apreto un boton

- soy el oficial 183, numero de placa 756352 necesito refuersos, encontre al hijo del governador y necesito ayuda para atrapara a esos ¡"·$(/&%$· secuestradores

-ok! Estan en camino- le contesto una voz de muchacha

-digame en donde estan-me dijo el policia

-estan en la vieja mina

-ahora se porque me dan miedo las minas- se subio a su patruya y salio como rayo hacia la direccion de la mina y detras de el un monton de patrullas y soldados

-y ahora que? –dijo mi prima mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-pues vamos a casa-arranque la camioneta y me diriji hacia la casa. Cuando llegamos no habia nadie me asome por la ventana y los muebles ya no estaban

-que esta pasando?-dijo mi prima casi comiéndose las uñas

-pues creo que hay que llamar a mi papa a su celular

-pero con que telefono?

-hay que pedirle prestado uno a la vecina o capas y que ella sabe lo que paso, ya sabes lo chismosa que es esa señora

-si ya se, es impresionante como se entera de todo – nos dirigios hacia la casa de la vecina y tocamos el timbre y salio la señora

-hola luisfer! Tus papas se mudarony te han estado buscando como locos

-y no sabe a donde se fueron?

-no… no se pero por alli oi que estan en el FBI

-y donde queda eso?

-esta alas afueras de la cuidad si quieres yo te llevo asi me platicas donde estabas y todo por el estilo…si?

-si, yo le cuento todo-nos subimos a su carro y nos fuimos. En el camino le conte algunas cosas a la señora, y cuando llegamos e dimos las gracias y nos bajamos del carro, en la entrada estaba un hombre grande, fuerte y ponchado

-que se les ofrece?-dijo el señor con voz grave

- soy Luisfer

- oh! Si, como no lo recosí, pase, su papa esta en la 4 sala de el pasillo que esta a la izquierda.- entramos a la sala que nos dijo el ''mamut'' de la entrada, ahí estaban mis papas con un señor de traje negro

-ola-dije

-ola-dijo mi prima, encuanto entramos mis papas corrieron hacia nosotros y nos abrazaron, mas bien nos aplastaron

-oh! Alfin estan con nosotros, mi hijo, rebeca, ¿ como lograron escaparse? Los del FBI estan haciendo un plan que sinceramente no le entiendo nada y unos niños

-adolescentes-dije interrumpiendola

-para mi siempre vas a ser mi niño chiquito- dijo pellizcándome la mejilla, algo que ella bien sabe que no me gusta, rebeca se estaba riendo bajito

- ya mamá!- dije mientras me alejaba de ella

-jajja, y deja al pobre adolescente en paz, mujer, lo vas a hacer un niño mimado- dijo en tono de burla y rebeca se unió a el

- o aun mas chistoso , lo va a hacer chueco

-gracias por tu apollo primita- en eso llego la mama de rebeca

-MI VIDA, PRECIOSA, ah!-dijo su mama, mientras la abrazaba

- y a mi tiene consentido, jha!-dije apuntandola con el dedo, en eso llego otro señor de traje

- disculpa… cuando estaban secuestrados no viste si tenían secuestrado a este señor?- me dijo el agente mientras me enseñaba un foto… noo! Era el señor que mataron!

-desgraciadamente si-dije mientras agachaba la cabeza

- y que le paso?

- lo…lo…lo mataron justo enfrente de nosotros

-entonces son testigos de la muerte del primer ministro, es peligroso que sigan viviendo aquí, los vamos a poner bajo '' EL PROGRAMA DE PROTECCION A TESTIGOS'' del FBI

_**'' fin del flash back''**_

WILL POV

Hoy fue mi primer día de clases en esta totalmente nueva cuidad, hice muchos amigos, pero hay una persona que me llamo la atención… una chica llamada Sol, ella tambien es nueva, viene de Italia y es muy agradable pero creo que le interesa mas Adrián, bueno al menos creo que le caigo bien y eso ya es un progreso.

Prendi mi lapto y me conecte, saque de la bolsa de mi pantalón el papelito donde Sol me avia apuntado su msn y a agrege y después de 10 min. aparecio como conectada y le empeze a hablar

-VIA MSN-

Will dice:

Hola… k ases?

***Sol*** dice:

Hola… nada… aki nada mas aburriendome… y tu ?

Will dice:

Jajaja… estoy ollendo musica- asi continuamos hablando de lo que uno siempre habla… como estas? K me cuentas? Y cosas por el estilo, hasta que Sol rompio la cadenita-

***Sol*** dice:

Oie, tu te juntas con Adrián?

Will dice:

Tengo que, somos hermanos

***Sol***dice:

Encerio? No se parecen- ''gracias a dios'' pense-y no te a dicho nada de mi?

Will dice:

Decirme como que cosa?- ''Rayos! Sol quiere a Adrián''-

***Sol*** dice:

Bueno para que me entiendas mejor… es que el me gusta… pero no le vallas a decir

Will dice:

Claro que no le voy a decir…pero quieres que le pregunte si le gustas?

***Sol*** dice:

aaaaa me harias el favor? Pero no le digas que a mi me gusta

Will dice:

Ok…deja voy a preguntarle - me diriji a el cuarto de mi hermano, pero antes de tocara, oí que mi hermano estaba marcando un numero en su celular, abrí poco la puerta y me asome a ver si era mi hermano, si, estaba marcandole a alguien,'' porque no pone el altavoz'', y en eso lo puso,

-VIA CELULAR-

-Hola? -contesto una voz de mujer, al parecer era Sol

-Hola… oie soy Adrián… me preguntaba si querias ir mañana a la feria conmigo…si quieres puedes invitar a tus amigos

-si claro, voy a invitar a Dilan y a Abby-al escuchar eso mi hermano rodeo los ojos , al parecer no le gradaba la idea, desidi ireme por que creo que ya no necesitaba espiar mas por que ya era obvio que a mi hermano le gustaba Sol, y por desgracia a mi tambien, regrese a mi cuarto y ya no queria seguir halando con Sol, asi que la bloque, afortunadamente Nallely estaba conectada, ella y mi hermano habian sido novios y desde que rompieron no se lleban nada bien pero a pesar de eso ella es mi mejor amiga, ella y yo empezamos a hablar

-VIA MSN-

N… dice:

Ola… como estas?

Will dice:

Ola… pues no muy bien, y tu ?

N… dice:

Estaba bien hasta que me dijiste que estabas mal… que te paso?

Will dice:

Es que hoy fue mi primer día en mi nueva escuela y me gusta una chica pero me entere que ella quiere a mi hermano y ahorita mi hermano le hablo para invitarla a salir y ella… pues ya te imaginas

N… dice:

Si, ya me imagino, esa pobre muchacha no sabe en que se esta metiendo

ADRIÁN POV

Hoy fue mi primer día y ya vi a un chava que esta muy bonita, pero tiene novio pero al parecer discuten muy fácilmente, jajaja, pero por ahora me voy a concentrar en otra chava que vi que tambien esta muy bonita, pero ya tengo novia, jajaja, total le puedo poner el cuerno como a sido con todas las que e tenido, al fin y al cabo mi novia no vive aquí, le voy a hablar a Sol, a parte de bonita, tiene un nombre precioso

VIA CELULAR

-Hola? -contesto Sol

-Hola… oie soy Adrián… me preguntaba si querias ir mañana a la feria conmigo…si quieres puedes invitar a tus amigos

-si claro, voy a invitar a Dilan y a Abby- ash tenia que ser Dilan , pero una chaba asi vale la pena, Sol es alta pero no tanto como yo, de ojos muy bonitos, pero no como los mios, cabello lacio negro y algo largo, pero obvio que no tan hermoso como el mio, jajaja, nadie es tan perfecto como yo

-te tengo una sorpresa, y pues quisiera que vinieras o si quieres yo voy a la tuya

-mmm… como quieras

-ok…ven a mi casa… dentro de 20 min, va?

-ok…pero cual es tu direccion?

-es ***********************, sabes por donde es?

-si, esta algo serca de mi casa, bye ... ahí nos vemos

- te quiero bye-cogue rapidamente

SOL POV

-te quiero bye- en cuanto Adrián pronuncio esas hermosas palabras entre en estado de shock, me aliste para ir a su casa, me puse un bluson de mi color favorito, azul obvio, y un mayon negro largo, y me maquille un poco, baje para pdirle permiso a mi mama,

-ma, me dejas ir a la casa de un amigo? Ahorita regreso, no me voy a tardar

-van a estar sus papas alli?

-si, mama, sabes que no soy de esas chavas fáciles

-ok, te cuidas- Salí de la casa y tome un taxi, y le di a direccion de la casa de Adrián,

LUISFER POV

regrese de mi recuerdo gracias a que llegamos a nuestro nuevo infierno, perdon, nuestra nueva casa, era mucho mas pequeña de nuestra mansión, pero estaba bien, tenia un patio mediano, y según lo que habia oido, tenia 4 cuartos, ya que mi prima viviria con nosotros y sus papas se irian a otra parte ya que era peligroso que Rebeca estuviera con ellos ya que era posible que los secuestradores buscaran a Rebeca, por que a los muy utiles agentes del FBI se les escaparon la mayoria de los miembros de la banda, los del gobierno nos cambiaron los apellidos y tambien, según Rebeca es hija adoptada, asi que vamos a jugar a ser una gran familia feliz, comun, normal, y nunca vivimos en california, mañana es mi primer día de escuela y pues voy ser ''la novedad de la semana'', lo bueno es que ya teniamos todos lo servicios, como internet y teléfono, asi que lo primero que ise fue checar mi mail, pero decia que la direccion o la contraseña estaban mal, y rapidamente se me vino a la mente, '' los listos tontos del FBI''

-MAMA!- grite desde el segundo piso

-que paso?

-los -suspire para no decir algo inapropiado- del FBI, cancelaron mi mail?

-si y tambien tu… como se llama?

- twitter ? metroflog? Facebook?

-si todo eso

-QUE! Como se les ocurre? Que les pasa?

-entiende hijo, es por tu bien- entre en mi nueva tortura, osea mi cuarto, y me puse a crear otro todo, ahora en ninguno de ellos puse mi nombre, y a mi Messenger agregue a unos cuantos, por que no me acordaba de todos mis contactos, e imaginense todos mis favoritos de metroflog, facebook y todo eso! Todo perdido por el error de los agentes de la UDAT ( unidad de agentes tarados) me tarde toda la tarde y parte de la noche en la compu, como de costumbre. Y dorm profundamente

-Luisfer, despiertate-dijo mi mama

-5 minutitos mas y ya-dije mientras me tapaba la cara con la almohada

- andale ya despiértate se te va a hacer tarde para la escuela

- mejor-dije con tono un poco enojado

-por favor has un esfuerzo por todos nosotros y mas por ti

-ok, ok… ya me voy a levantar- dije mientras me sentaba en la orilla de la cama… mi mama salio de mi cuarto, escogi ropa y me peine como siempre, tome mi celular, y mi mochila, en la cual traia mi vaio pocket, un cuaderno y mi blackberry y baje a desayunar

-contenta?-le dije a mi mama con un tono poco convincente

-si-dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente

SOL POV

llegue y toque el timbre y después de 2 segundos me abrió la puerta Adrián, al parecer me estaba esperando en la puerta,

-pasa- me dijo Adrián

-gracias, y cual es mi sorpresa?

-vamos a mi cuarto, va?

-ok-subimos, su cuarto estaba demasido ordenado, entro detrás de mi y me tomo de la mano

- ¿quieres ser mi novia? Te amo- cuando me dijo eso no sabia si creerle a mis oídos o no

-es encerio?- en eso alguien la grito a Adrian, al parecer era su mamá

-Adrian! aquí esta Rosalie

- si amor ven- que! ''amor'', Adrian tiene novia y se me acababa me declarar, mi única reacción fue darle un chachetada

-sol, te juro no es lo que parece-dijo adrian

-ja! Si, claro, que me vas a decir ? que es tu tia o tu abuelita?

-mmm… pues no era lo que teniA EN MENTE, PERO… ES QUE… AH!-Adrian SALio del cuarto corriendo y yo Salí del cuarto y me recargue en la puerta tratando de retener las lagrimas, pero no funciono muy bien y se me salieron algunas lagrimas, en eso will salio de su cuarto

-oh no! Que te pasa? Que te hizo adrian?

-se me declaro y el tiene novia

adrian pov

baje corriendo las escaleras y abajo estaba rosalie, pero no puedo tener peor suerte

-ola-dije con tono debil

-ola, amor, no te alegra que alla podido venir?

-si, pero por que no me dijiste que ivas a venir ?

- queria darte una sorpresa

-por que tienes roja la mejilla?

-es que- que le digo?-estaba dormido y se me quedo la almuada marcada

will pov

-se me declaro y el tiene novia- en ese momento me dio alegria y rabia, la primera porque ella descubrio el otro lado de mi hermano demasido temprano y la asengunda porque no soporto que mi hermano alla lastimado asi a Sol

-ese /&%$· me las va a pagar caro

-no, espera, creo que fue mejor que me diera cuenta ahorita a haberle dicho que si y nunca saberlo

-pues si, tienes razon, oie, vamos a mi cuarto asi mi hermano ya no va a atrever a dirijirte la palabra

-ok- entramos a mi cuarto y ella se sento en un mini sofa que tengo en mi cuarto-wow! Tu cuarto es muy lindo

-jaja… si, desordenado, pero soy un adolescente es lo único que se puede esperar de mi

-jajaja si- me sente en el piso al lado del sofa-y tu sabias que Adrián tenia novia?-nooo! S va a enojar, pero ms vale no empezar con mentiras desde ahorita

-si, ya lo sabia-agache la cabeza, se levanto bruscamente del sofa y se le salio un lagrima

-que! Y no me dijise nada? Que no tienes corazon? Eres igual que tu hermano!- ok… eso me dolio, me dio en mi talon de Aquiles

-noo! Deja te explico-dije mientras la tomaba de las manos

-que me vas a explicar? Que justamente cuando estábamos chatiando se te olvido que Adrián tiene novia?

-no..! sk siempre que se que una chava quiere a mi hermno y el le esta dando alas trato de advertirles y nunca me creen, y dicen que estoy celoso de mi hermano-me miro a los ojos, creo que para saber si estaba diciendo la verdad o no, no importaba la razon por la que me miraba fijamente y yo a ella, ese momento era magico y mi mente me estaba diciendo a gritos que le dijiera que la amo y no la pude callar y de repente esas palabras salieron de mi boca

-Sol, te amo-no pense y la bese como en el video de 21 guns de green day y para mi sopresa ella siguió con el beso, era un beso dulce, romantico, lento pero perfecto en todos sus aspectos… en verdad la amo y nunca la

dejaria ir

ADRIÁN POV

Queria darte un sorpresa- '' y justamente hoy?'' no puede ser que justamente hoy me alla querido dar UNA SORPRESA,

- y en que hotel vas a pasar la noche?

-en el hotel ******* estoi en la habitación 513

- pero esta a una hora de aquí

-si, pero todos los demas hoteles son de 4 estrellas y, osea yo no puedo quedarme en un hotel cualquiera, y ese es de 5 stars y obvio tiene las mejores suites- tenia que empezar con su tonita fresa, espero que Sol no baje y aga que Rosalie descubra todo

-aah! Eso lo explica, pero ya es muy tarde no deberias ir ya de camino para el hotel?

-si, pero queria ver si me llevas por que en taxi, yoo, obvio que no

-ok… mamá me prestas las llaves del carro?- a veces es bueno ser 2 años mayor que tus compañeros de clase, ellos no tienen licencia y yo si-

-si… pero no quiero que pierdan el cotrol, ok?

-ok…mamá, vamonos, amor-salimos y nos subimos al coche

SOL POV

- Sol, te amo- y en cuanto menos lo pense, sus labios y los mios se fundieron en un profundo y muy hermoso beso, y en ese instante supe que lo que creia sentir por Adrián no era mas que amistad, una amistad que se arruino por su mentira, pero que mas da tengo a Will, me separe de el para desirle lo que acaba de descubrir- lo siento… no era mi intencion

-te amo-dije mirandolo a los ojos, pero en eso me acorde de que tenia volver a casa-oh no! Tengo que volver a mi casa, pero, quieres ir a la feria mañana?

-wow..! tu no pierdes el tiempo

-jaja… pues creo que no

-ok… mañana nos vemos en la feria, pero a que hora?

-mmm… a las 6:00 va?

-si, bye-me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui, afuera de la casa le hable a un taxi y me fui mi casa

ABBY POV

-oie son las doce… no kieres k t prepare un cama para k t duermas?-le dije amablemente a Dilan

- tu ya t vas a dormir?

-nop…no tengo sueño

-y k kieres aser para k t de sueño?

-ste…mmm… no se…k tal si jugamos a el tapete de baile?

-va…y ese como se juega?

-mmm… su nombre lo dice…es un tapete dond bailas

-si…k tonta pregunta , vrdd?-dijo apenado

-no…no t preocupes…-conecte el tapete a la tele y empeze a jugar-ya viste como se juega?

-mmm…si…parese facil…pero m gusta verte jugar…k tal si bailas otro?

-ai no manches…andale vamos a jugar…o kieres jugar con el xbox?

-tienes un xbox?

-mmm…si…tengo el WII el PSP el DS Y EL XBOX, pero el xbox ya sta algo viejito, pero el juego de carreras esta bien padre, jugamos?

-si… a ese si se jugar

-pero yo soi mejor

-apostamos?

-va… cuanto apuestas?

- bueno si yo gano m vas a dar 10

-10 pesos? No mas?

- quién dijo k era pesos?

-entonces k son?

-ya lo veriguaras

-pero y si yo gano?

- si tu ganas yo t voi a dar 20

-creo k es algo injusto para ti

-bueno eso es dependiendo de cómo lo veas…para mi el k sale ganando soi yo

Empesamos a jugar y el m iba ganando pero m recupere… cuando se termino el juego y le gane x un punto

-ja… t gane

-si, pero fue x un punto

-un punto es un punto…pero k es tu castigo?

-dije k si tu ganabas yo t iba a dar 20 y si yo ganaba tu m ibas a dar 10…pero no es nada material

-entonces k es ¿?

-son…besos

-aaa… averlo dicho desde el principio…entonces m vas a dar 20 besos… ok … bueno empieza a pagar-los dos nos acercamos el uno al otro…el m abrazo por la cintura y yo lo abrace x el cuello…m dio u beso de pikito y dijo, casi son despegar su cara de la mia

-1 - dijo el, luego m dio un beso k duro como 3segundos- 2-y desde alli m dio un beso largo como de 3 minutos de vez en cuando nos separbamos solo para respirar…ese fue un beso diferente a todos los demas…mientras besaba sentia todo el amor k m tiene…fue como si por un insante yo pudiera sentir su emociones…de repente empeze a escuchar una voz en mi cabeza k decia '' t amo'' pero no era la mia… m asuste y m spare un poco de el- k pasa?-dijo preocupado

luisfer pov

desayune y me fui a la escuela, llegue y fui a donde creía era la oficina

-ola, aquí me dan mi horario?le dije a la secretaria

-si…a que grado vas ?

-a tercero de secundaria

-ok… ya estas inscrito?

-si soy luis fernando- pense '' Cullen Swan''- Stewart

- aquí estan tus libro, tu horario y un mapa de la escuela

-ok, gracias- esboze un sonrisa fingida en eso llego Rebeca- señorita, ella es mi hermana va a ir al mismo grado que yo

-si, mi nombre es Rebeca-

-ok hermanita ya me voy

-ok, después te alcanso- Salí de la oficina y me diriji al salon donde me tocaba clase, oh! Creo que se me olvido mencionar que mi ''adorada'' primita es vampiro, si, es el ser en el que según me abuelo me voi a convertir si algun día bebo sangre de algun humano, mi caso es un poco diferente al de mi prima, sus papas son totalmente vampiros pero mi mama no lo es ella es un caso raro de vampiro ya que ella tiene ataque de ''sed'' pero ella naturalmente puede salir a la luz del sol lo cual ninguno de los demas vampiros de mi familia puede hacer sin la ''medicina'' que mi abuelo invento, y un día en que se me ocurrio preguntar por que mi mamà y yo eramos diferentes fue la conversación mas larga de mi vida, según lo que entendi fue que mi papà se enamora de mi mamà cuando estaban en la prepa, mi mamà era humana y mi papà vampiro, se enamoraron y una vez no me acuerdo por que razn se habian peliado, mi tìa invito a mi mamà a un juego de voleiball en un prado que estaba cerca de la casa de mis abuelos, mi mamà estaba caminando alrededor del prado cuando se tropezo con algo y se lastimo el tobillo mi abuelo llamo a mi padre y el la cargo y la llebo a su casa, ese día mi padre estaba muy sediento y una brisa corrio por la casa llebandole a mi padre el olor de mi madre y la mordio, pero después se dieron cuenta de que algo en la estructura genetica, o algo asi, de mi padre habia cambiado por que se comportaba demasiado como humano y por eso mi madre '' nacio'' asi , y pues mis padres se casaron y como todos los matrimonios me tubieron a mi, mi abuelo invento la ''medicina'' nos mudamos todos a california mi padre se intereso por a politica y se conviertio en el governador de California y despues vino todo el rollo de los secuestradores y terminamos aquí en huston, Texas. Entre a mi salon y todos estaban sentados y el maestro estaba explicando algo

- que se le ofrece joven?-dijo el profe, se me hacia algo joven para ser profesor pero en fin

- mmm… soy nuevo y según mi horario me toca esta clase-dije mientras le enseñaba mi horaria al profe

-mmm… si, pase sientese al lado de la señorita de azul-

mi día fue largo, me presente con todos los maestros llego a hora de la salida, recoji mis cosas y me diriji hacia el estacionamiento cuando una mano toco mi hombro

-hola, soy Edgar-dijo un muchacho bastante alto y fornudo

-hola, soy Luisfer

-ey..! estas en la clase de beisball?

-si, por que?

-no es que yo tambien

-hey..! tu no eres de los brabucones, verdad?

-jajaja… no, ya se por que la pregunta, pero creeme hace 1 año yo estaba mas enclenque que tu

-wow..! has ido al gim bastante últimamente, verdad?

-jaja si , eso creo

- yo creo k tienes una razon, y creo k es una chica, o me equivoco?

-no eres un tipo de hechicero o algo por el estilo?

-jajaja… no solo que, ningun chico cambi tanto en tan poco tiempo por la nada

-eres un chico listo

-gracias-en eso me acorde que tenia que tomar el auto bus, vi la hora y ya era demasiado tarde- RAYOS..!

-que paso?

- es que perdi el auto bus

- no te preocupes tengo carro, si quieres te doy un aventón

-si, genial, pero, en que grado estas?

- en 1 de prepa, por que?

-pero no se supone que no deberias tener aun tu licencia?

-lo que pasa es que acabo de cumplir los 16 por que soy de septiembre

-aa… ok..!-llegamos al carro de Edgar y

-wow..! ese es tu carro?

-si, lindo, o no?

-obvio que si, es el camaro… si fuera niña diria OH MY GOD!

-jajaja, pero no lo eres, o si?

-nop, bueno al menos eso espero, por que si no me e metido al baño equibocado todos estos años

-jaja… si, oie..! eres super blanco de piel, nunca vas a la playa?

- si, pero es algo de genetica, deverias de ver a mi padre es aun mas blanco

- vampiro de una vez, no? Jajaja… pero los vampiros no existen, jajaja- vivir en esta cuidad va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensaba-

- jajaja, por suerte no

-y cual es tu direccion?

-mmm…. Es que nos acabamos de mudar y pues…

-no te la sabes. Cambian mucho de direccion?

-mmm… solo hemos cambiado como 2 o 3 veces, pero uno se acostumbra

-mmm… si, te comprendo, mi familia y yo duramos 4 años mudandonos, en ese tiempo nos mudamos 5 veces, imaginate..!

-ssss… eso a de ser duro

-si ya lo se, bueno ya vamonos

-wow..! ya m quiero subir al camaro

ABBY POV

-sk … no se como explicarlo-nos kedamos en silencio lo vi a los ojos y volvi a oir esa voz en mi cabeza pero ahora decia '' k le pasara? O k ise mal? X dios k m diga algo''…eran los pensamientos de Dilan!pero como es eso posible- Dilan piensa en un numero del uno al 100

-pero eso para k o k?

-x favor

-ok- lo volvi a ver fijamente y escuche '' mmm… 36'''

-el numero k stas pensando es 36

-wow! Como isist eso?

- sk… tal vez paresca raro…pero puedo oir tus pensamientos…

-jaja…si claro…ya encerio como ases eso ¿?

-m stas diciendo mentirosa?

-no…solo k eso es imposible

-osea k soi loca?

-no..! sk eso es difícil d creer

-aa entonces no m tienes confianza?

-noo…bueno demuestram k m lees la mente

-ok…puensa en algun animal…el k sea

-mmm…ok- lo vi a los ojos y escuche '' aver un animal…mmm…ya se el ornitorrinco…es imposible k le atine

- jaja…k animal tan raro… el ornitorrinco

-ahora si t creo…pero como es posible…k injusto!

-k cosa?

- yo no t puedo leer la mente y tu a mi si…-el se me quedo viendo y me aserque a el involuntariamente y lo bese-Y eso xk?

-no se…fue como si mi cuerpo tuviera mente propia

-lo curioso fue k sist eso cuando yo desee k m besaras

-entonces yo t puedo leer la mente y tu m puedes controlar

-pero eso xk paso?

- creem k si tubiera idea ya t ubiera dicho desde ase mucho

-esto es mui raro-de repente enpese a sentir k perdia el control de mi cuerpo…vial s ojos a Dilan y escuche '' mi ermana m dijo k ella no m keria...-suspiro- como kisiera k m lo dmostrara''

-por que tu ermana t dijo eso ¿?

-k cosa?- dijo confundido- ah! No se … pero esk … ai no se estoi confundido…xk mi ermana m diria eso ¿?

-oie! Quién es tu ermana?

-es diana de primero de secu

-ai no!

-que paso?

-es que tu ermana esta peliada con ashley y como diana sabe que ashley se junta mucho conmigo… se quiere vengar de ella conmigo… comprendes?

-sii! Mugrosa niña intrometida y vengativa

-no le digas asi … pobre ella ni encuenta de que estamos ablando de ella y tu insuntandola …

-ok… esta bien … no me gusta que tengas razon…

-pues acostumbrate por que asi suele ser… jajaja no te creas

-ai! Chamaca presumida-dijo con tono de enojo- crei que lo decia n serio y me puse triste… agache la cabeza, me senti rara y abrase a Dilan

- jaja… me encanta este poder-dijo con tono de victoria-

-me pregunto si le podre leer la mente a otros

-por que kieres saber eso?

-por que imaginate cuando tengamos exámenes… les podría sacar las respuestas a los profesores…

-OH! Eso estaría con ganas…y yo podría hacer que los maestros me dijeran las respuestas… pero me gusta más mi poder cuando lo uso contigo…

-ah! K malo… pero a mí también me gusta más mi poder cuando con uso contigo

- te amo

- yo también y mucho- leí su mente y escuche algo que hubiera preferido no escuchar'' espero nunca sepa que también me atrae Angie'' se me salio una lagrima y me aleje de el

-que pasa ¿?

-tengo una pregunta… a ti te gusta alguien mas?-dije con temor a la respuesta que ya sabia… en cuanto pronuncie esas palabras agacho a cabeza

- me leiste la mente… asi que si a sabes la respuesta para que preguntas

-pues no se … es que queria ver si me respondias con la verdad

-osea que me estas poniendo un prueba

-pues como quien diria… si

-pero esque ella nadamas se me hace bonita pero a ti te amo

-enserio?

-si… eres la persona mas importante en mi vida…-dijo mientras se arrodillaba y senti como perdia el control de mi cuerpo… Dilan estaba usando su poder…me aserque asia el y lo bese casi desesperadamente. Le tome el pelo y aprete su cara contra la mia, estábamos perdiendo el control, sus manos jugaban con mi blusa y me la fue quitando poco a poco y como estaba tan metida en nuestro beso yo ni me di cuenta hasta que me tumbo a la cama, y salí del trance

-basta…estamos demasiado chicos y aparte traes proteccion?

-no-dijo apenado-

-vez y tu fuiste el que me controlo al principio…vredad?

-si…pero esque si me metia en la pelea hubieramos terminado peleados y eso es algo que no quiero que nunca en la vida ocurra-dijo mientras yo buscaba mi blusa-oie! ya casi se te hace el six-pack

-si… ya se y tu todavia no tienes?

-sip…y que deporte practicas?

-volei

-yo tambien- en ese momento encontre mi camisa y cuando me la estaba poniendo Dilan dijo- te vez bien sin blusa

- ya se… pero ni que fuera stripper

-jaja… que nunca se te valla a ocurrir ser eso

-NUNCA EN LA VIDA

- bueno ya me voy a dormir… que descanses… te amo-dijo mientras me daba un corto beso en los labios

-hasta mañana - apague luz y me dormi. Esa noche como de costumbre soñe con Dilan.

DILAN POV

Hasta mañana amor-apago la luz y cerro los ojos creo en cuanto toco la almuada se quedo dormida porque después de alli ya no se movio. Disfrutaba cada segundo mi estancia en esa casa, las sabanas y la almuada olian a ella. Era impresionante lo a gusto que me sentia en esa casa.

Vi el reloj y eran las 4 de a madrugada lo bueno es que mañana es sabado y ni mis papas ni los de Abby estan aqui… que aremos mañana? - en ese momento se me ocurrio que le podia hablar a alguien a ver si salimos a alguna parte en eso Abby hablo dormida –

te amo…Dilan

yo tambien te amo-dije en susurro- le acaricie el pelo y le di un beso en la mejilla, la rodie con mi brazo y con el otro la seguia acariciando y si continue hasta quedarme dormido

Desperté y Abby ya no estaba en la cama, vi el reloj y eran las 12:45 a.m. salte de la cama y baje las escaleras y Abby estaba en la cocina

-ola dormilón…como dormiste anoche?

-bien… cuanto tienes despierta?

-desde las 10:20

-jaja…te quede mal

-porque?

-por que se supone que la que deberia descansar serias tu no yo

-jajaja… no te preocupes

-y que haces?

- el desayuno… es pan tostado y huevo con jamon y de tomar un licuado de platano con chocolate

-ese licuado nunca lo e probado

-entonces no as vivido

-jajaja… bueno entonces vamos a desayunar-desayunamos y ese licuado estaba sup3r rico. Cuando terminamos me acorde de mi plan pero justo antes de que agarrara mi celular, era Sol.

-VIA CELULAR-

-OLA

-OLA DILAN …OIE QUERIA SABER SI QUERIAS VENIR A LA FERIA CON MIGO Y CON WILL

-MMM… SERIA GENIAL, PERO PUEDO LLEVAR A ALGUIEN?

-SI , BUENO DEPENDE DE QUEIN SEA

-ES ABBY

-SII ESTA GENIAL ALLA NOS VEMOS A LAS 6:30

-FIN DE VIA CELULAR-

-quien era?-dijo Abby

-era Sol. Dijo que si queriamos ir a la feria con ella y con Will, quieres ir?

-pues si …pero cuando?

-dijo que hoy las 6:30

-ok… bueno, quieres bañarte o después?

-mejor ahorita por que después, vas a meterte al baño y no vas a terminar hasta que falten 5 min para irnos

-claro que no ni que fuera de esas muñecas de plastico que se tardan horas frente al espejo-dijo algo enojada

-solo era broma, pero de todos modos a mi me gusta bañarme temprano- Abby vio el reloj-

-ja pues ni tan temprano

-sabes a lo que me refiero

-ok… ya sabes donde esta el baño?

-si… hay toallas?

-si, hay todo- subi al baño y me fije si habia todo y lo primero que note es que el shampoo era de chicas, como era de esperarse, y para ahorrarme la bajada de escaleras

-Abby -grite

-si?

-no tienes un shampoo, tu sabes de hombre?

-jajajaja, eres igual que mi papa, si, en el baño de mis padres esta un shampoo que dice ego o algo asi

-tu papa me cae bien, jajaja-fui a baño y hay estaba el shampoo, regrese al otro baño y pues me bañe, obvio, jaja

ABBY POV

tu papa me cae bien, jajaja- dijo Dilan desde el segundo piso, creo que el y mi papa se van a llevar bien, bueno si es que a mi padre no lo siegan los celos, fui a mi cuarto y busque que ponerme, escoji una jeans damage y una blusa negra con unos adornos azules y mis convers de cuadros negros con grises y Dilan salio de bañarse-

-alfin saliste del baño- le dije a Dilan con tono bromista -

-te estas vengando por lo que te dije que duras mucho en el baño, verdad?

-sip, jajaja- me meti al baño y me bañe

LUISFER POV

nos subimos al carro, y fue como un sueño, el carro era negro con dos rayas rojas que ivan desde la parte de atrás hasta donde termina el cofre, -uuh! En que trabaja tu papa?- en cuanto pronuncie esas palabras su mirada se entristecio

-el era primer ministro, pero lo secuestraron y pues lo-suspiro-mataron- no puede ser su papá era el señor al que mataron justo en frente de mi, nos subimos a mi sueño, osea el camaro y el arranco -

-eso debe de ser duro,y el vivia con ustedes?

-si, pero no

-oseaa… como?

-es que el viajaba mucho y casi no lo veiamos, por que nosotros viviamos aquí y el trabajaba alla, pues tenia mucho trabajo

-si, te entiendo, y después de que… le paso eso a tu papa, tu mama empeso a trabajar?

-no, esque el gobierno, nos va a dar dinero cada mes, pero no tanto como ganaba mi papa, ai que pues si algun día nos falta el dinero creo que me voy a tener que despedir de mi bebe- dijo mientras acariciaba e volante-

-uuhh! Y como en cuanto lo darias? Digo para ir ahorrando por si las dudas

-jaja… todavía no quiero saber eso

-si fuera tu, yo tampoco quisiera- en eso llegamos a mi casa-

-es bonita

-si-dije un poco desanimado-quieres entrar?

-si, claro-entramos a mi casa y mi mama esta asiendo de comer pasta-

EDGAR POV

-si, claro-entramos a su casa y desde la puerta olia a pasta-

-hola, quien es el?-dijo la mama de Luisfer

-hola señora, mi nombre es Edgar-wow..! no es que sea irrespetuoso pero su mama parece de nuestra edad y wow..! es mui… para que no se lea tan vulgar… es muy pero muy bonita

-aa, vas en el grupo de Luisfer?

-no, soy 2 años mayor, pero lo conoci en el almuerzo

-a ok, me da gusto que agas amigos mayores

-hola, quien eres?- se ollo una voz de hombre al parecer era el papa de Luisfer, voltie al lugar de donde parecia venir la voz y vi a un hombre, alto y Luisfer tenia razon su papa era extraordinariamente blanco, en ese momento recorde las películas de vampiros, tambin era alto y… RAYOS..! era demasiado guapo y creo que nunca voy a traer a mi mama a esta casa-

-hola señor me llamo Edgar soy amigo de su hijo-dije mientras estire la mano para que la estrechara pero me ignoro-

-sirveme de comer, voy a comer en el cuarto

-ok- la señora, o señorita, le sirvio y el se fue-

-oie… a tu papa no le cai bien, verdad?- Le dije en la oreja a Luisfer

-no te preocupes, a si es al principio pero como te valla conociendo se va a ir abriendo

-a ok-

- que tal si te enseño mi cuarto?

-tienes videojuegos?

-obvio, que adolescente no tiene videojuegos?

-jaja, creo que ninguno-subimos las escaleras y en cuanto Luisfer abrió la puerta de su cuarto salio una chaba de otro de los cuartos, y era demasiado bonita y se me quedo biendo y yo a ella

-hola, como te llamas?- dijo con una voz aterciopelada

LUISFER POV

-Hola, como te llamas?- le dijo Rebeca a Edgar, pero… oh..! no uso su tonito fresa, chillon de niña consentida, uso un tono de voz completamente diferente y… ai no..! eso solo se significa algo… A REBECA LE GUSTA EDGAR!

-hola, me llamo Edgar y tu como te llamas?-dijo Edgar mientras levantaba una seja y sonreia y… dios..! esto no puede dar mas asco… SE GUSTAN…! Y este es el momento de la película cuando llego yo y me llevo Edgar

- ok, hermanita Edgar y yo nos tenemos que ir, asi que bye- dije mientras empujaba Edgar a mi tortura-pues esta es mi tortura, perdon mi cuarto

-jaja, me gusto eso de ''tu tortura''

-si , lo invente cuando llegamos aquí

-y cuales juegos tienes?

-pues tu jusga-dije mientras abria mi gabeta llena de videojuegos

-como tu dijiste si fuera niña dira OMG..! esto es sup3r , como es que tienes tantos juegos y los mejores?

-jajaja… deja de hablar y vamos a jugar - Edgar escojio un juego y empezamos a jugar- oie..! que tal si le hablo a un amigo , para ver si nos invita a salir a algun lado?

-va

EDGAR POV

-va- busque el numero de Dilan en la agenda de mi celular y lo llame

VIA CELULAR

-que onda Edgar? Hace mucho que no te reportabas

-jaja… si ya se pero esque he estado ocupado por el asunto de mi papa

-si, lo siento viejo

-oie..! te hablaba por que queria ver si podiamos salir a algun lado?

-mmm… si , claro , hoy voy a ir a la feria con unos amigos

-pero puedo invitar a un amigo?

-claro, entre mas personas mas grande el vorlote

-jajaja… si es cierto, ok, a que hora nos vemos?

-a las 6:00

-ok, aya nos vemos, bye

FIN DE VIA CELULAR

-que hora es ?

-son las 4

-ok, tenemos que estar en la feria a las 6:00

DILAN POV

-ok aya nos vemos, bye- colgue y en eso Abby salio de bañarse

-ves que no me tardo horas en el baño

-si, pero- wow..! se veia tan hermosa y me quede en shock-

-pero que?

ABBY POV

-pero que?- voy a tener que usar mi poder, '' wow..! esta hermosa, pero ya recciona, no puedo creer que ella sea mi novia, bueno yo tampoco no estoy de la patada'' - jajaja…! Que pensamientos tienes- le di un eso de piquito y reacciono de golpe

-que leiste exactamente?

-jaja..no importa, pero gracias por el cumplido y no, no estas de la patada

-solamente escuchaste eso ?

-talvez si, talvez no, puede ser y quien sabe?

-no me dejes con la incognita, dime, por nuestro primer beso

-que malo, sabes que si me dices eso te voi a tener que decir

-duh..! ese es el punto

-ok, ok, si , nada mas eso escuche, talvez

-ok, y a mi me dices malo

-ok que vamos a comer? Son las 4

-que tal si pedimos una pizza?

-ok- pedimos l pizza y como llego después de los 30 min …FUE GRATIS…! Comimos y nos alistamos para ir a la feria

-DILAN..! ya es hora de irnos a la feria

-ok… ai voi

-jajaja y dices que yo era la que me tardaba en el baño-dije mientras me asomaba por a puerta del baño, se estaba acomodando una cachucha

-ok, ok, acepto que soy un poco vanidoso

-un poco?

-oie tu no puedes decir el insulto a media verdad?-dijo mientras se acercaba a mi-

-yo nada ago a medias- se fue acercando mas

-encerio? Vamos a comprobarlo- tomo mi cara entre sus manos y roso suavemente sus labios contra los mios, ya era como para que me ubiera acostumbrado a ese sentimiento que probocaban sus besos en mi, pero, no, me quede son aliento y al parecer se dio cuenta y rio bajo- es que te sintes mal o que te robo el aliento?-dijo con tono burlon

-creo que lo segundo, pero nose si me voy a poder acostumbrar

- no tienes que hacerlo, es agradable saber que soy demasiao bueno para besar

-y yo no tengo ningun credito?

-creo k mas que yo - mientras deciamos todo eso, no nos abiamos separado y cada palabra que salia de sus labios asia que me estremasiera, ya no lo soporte mas y desapareci la distancia que habia entre mis labios y los de el, lei sus pensamientos, para saber si era verdad lo que me acaba de decir ''abby sal de mi mente, porfavor'' , ups! Me descubrio pero seguimos con el beso, con una mano me tomo del pelo y con la otra me tomo por la cintura y me apreto contra el, y yo puse mis brazos encima de sus hombros, volvi a meterme en su mente y parecio no notarlo ''espero no alla visto la nota que encontre en su mochila de un presunto admirador secreto, ella es mia y yo de ella'' su pensamiento me enternecio y separe mis labios de los suyos solo lo suficiente como para poder hablar

-gracias

-gracias de que?- el hablaba casi sin aliento

-que? Te deje sin aliento porque te sientes mal o porque soy demasiado buena para besar?

-jaja, la segunda, pero porque me dijiste gracias?-se puso rojo- leiste mi mente?

-si, a mi no me importa lo de la nota en mi mochila, y si soy tuya y de nadie mas, somos demasiado egoístas

-porque?

-Por que ninguno de los 2 dejamos que nadie entre en el corazon del otro

-yo no necesito a nadie mas dentro del mio- agarro mi mano y la puso en su pecho, donde esta su corazon, este latia demasiado rápido

-parece que se te va a salir el corazon de tan rápido que palpita

-eso es gracias a ti, te amo, ok ya vamonos-

nos fuimos, entramos a la feria y no batallamos en encontrar a Sol

-hola Sol..!- dije

- hola abby

-hola will

-hola abby

-hola Dilan- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-oigan invite a unos amigos, espero que les caigan bien-en eso de algun lado le gritaron a Dilan

-DILAN..!- Dilan volteo hacia atrás

-hola Edgar..!- venian 2 chavos, uno era de estatura algo alta y güero y wow..! muy guapo y el otro era… wow..! espero que no venga a robarnos el dinero, era alto y demasiado ponchado, alguien digno del apodo ''brabucon'', llegaron con nosotros-ok, el es Edgar-dijo señalando a bravucón

-y el es Luisfer-dijo Edgar

-hola, yo soy Abby, ella es Sol y el es Will

-ustedes son novios, verdad?-dijo Luisfer con una voz aterciopelada, que me dejo helada, dirigiendose a Will y Sol

-si, como supieste?-dijo Will

-no es difil adivinarlo, estan agarrados de las manos-Will y Sol voltearon a ver sus manos, las cuales estaba entrelasadas

-oh!-dijeron los 2

-ok… a cual nos subimos primero?

-eso se ollo mal, Sol- dijo Will, y ella se quedo pensando por 2 segundos-

-mal pensado

-tu tambien por que me entendiste, tarde pero lo hiciste, aunque no me molestaria que me lo hicieras a mi, pero claro después de que te cases conmigo-dijo Will, y después le dio un beso de piquito a Sol

-vamos a subirnos a los juegos si o no?- dijo Dilan mientras veia un bongee

-te quieres subir al bongee?

-si, te quieres subir conmigo?-me dijo

-mmm… creo que no, gracias por la oferta, pero me da un poco de miedito

-jaja… ok

-yo tambien me quiero subir-dijo Will

-si , pero no te vas a aventar conmigo

-nooo… no bateo para ese lado

-wakala..!-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-jajajajajaja- nos reimos Sol y yo- nos subimos a todos o juegos mecanicos y compramos palomitas y entramos al circo, pidieron 2 ayudantes y Sol, Dilan, Edgar y yo subimos a Will y a Luisfer

LUISFER POV

Entramos al circo y nos subieron al escenario a mi y a Will los demas, el mago hizo y nos movimientos extraños con las manos y le dijo algo en el oido a Will

- ahora, Will, levanta las manos- conforme Will fue levantando las manos yo me fui elevando en el aire

-que onda?- dije mientras flotaba en el aire, y todo el publico aplaudio

- baja la manos-dijo el mago y Will obedecio, bajamos del escenario

-jaja… como estaba el clima en las alturas?-me dijo Edgar con tono burlon

- pues estaba templado con un ligero viento proveniente del norte-dije imitando el tono de voz de los del clima- tu como crees? -dije fingiendo enojo

-ok, ok pero no te enojes-

-jajaja... y que se siente tener el control?- le dijo Abby a Will

-pues la verdad…. Se siente sup3r… la verdad tenia ganas de bajar los brazos de un tiron, para que se diera un buen golpe, pero después dije,''nee… para que? Después Edgar se las cobra por su amigo'' y pues sin ofender, Edgar, pero… daas miedo

-entonces dices que, yo no me las puedo vengar por mi mismo?-dije, me estaba tratando de decir que vivo bajo la sombra de Edgar, si supiera que puedo levantar a Edgar con una mano, entonces ni abriria la bocota..!

-pues, no no creo, por que? tienes algun problema?- dijo retandome

-si, si tengo y bastantes y el primero es tener que estar soportandote

-pues andale, defiendete, dame un golpe, aquí en la cara, vamos, que esperas?- sabia que debia controlarme ya que lo podria matar, senti como toda mi furia recorrio todo mi cuerpo en un instante, provocándome un ligero temblor

-eih eih..! calmense los dos - dijo Edgar poniendose entre los dos-es mejor que sagamos de aquí- salimos y fuimos a la entrada de la feria

-y que niño de mami, no me vas a golpear?- dijo Will

- por favor amor, ya no lo provoques- le dijo Sol mientras le agarraba a mano

-jajaja… no lo estoy provocando, ya se que no me va a hacer nada, jaja

-Porfavor ya tranquilizate, o si no te tranquilizo-dijo Dilan, yo no podia ni hablar, por miedo a perder los estribos, pero al fin pude articular unas palabras

-ya me tengo que ir- me sorprendio, como mi voz tomo un tono… amenazador, todos me voltearon a ver y me fui

decidi irme a pie, ya que me tomaria menos tempo llegar a la casa

EDGAR POV

-ya me tengo que ir- dijo Luisfer, pero lo dijo con una voz, como la de su papa, esta vez si que se enojo, y todo por la culpa del insoportable de Will

-Que pasa contigo?-le dije a Will

-ya calmense, el niñito lo superara

-creo k yo tambien me voy- me meti a mi coche y suspire, desidi ir a la casa de Luisfer, de camino, recorria las calles con la mirada para ver si encontraba a Luisfer, pero no lo vi, llegue y toque, y sorprendentemente el me abrió

-como llegaste tan rápido?

-es que tomé un taxi, ya sabes que ese manejan como locos

-me deviste haber esperado

-no te preocupes, es que el tal Will me saco de mis casillas

-si, te entiendo, hasta su novia se enojo con el

-pasa, Rebbeca a estado preguntando por ti

-encerio?y donde esta?

-en su cuarto, es el único que dice ''rebeca''en la puerta

-jaja… obvio, puedo?

-claro-subi as escaleras y toque la puerta de su cuarto

- Luisfer ya no molestes..!

-no soy Luisfer

-oh perdon pasa esta abierto-abri a puerta, su cuarto era de un color turquesa con una franja en medio negra con estrellas platedas

-lindo cuarto

-mmm… gracias

-oie, me dijo Luisfer que preguntaste por mi, asi que decidi hacerte una visita

-amm… pues si, pregunte por ti por que el se fue contigo y se me hizo extraño que no regresaras con el-lo dijo con una seguridad, que creo que no le intereso

-ah, entonces fue por eso?

-este… si y no-dijo mientras se iba acercando hacia mi

-entendi hasta el si, pero o demas no, te podrias explicar?-dije, y se hacerco mas

-si- me tomo la cara y me besó, me quede en shock por un segundo, pero después le regrese el beso, wow..! al parecer si le intereso, y mas de lo que pensaba- si me explique?-estaba tan atontado que solo pude asentir con la cabeza, cuando recobre el sentido al fin pude hablar

- tu no pierdes el tiempo, verdad? niña aventada-dije tomandola por la cintura

REBECA POV

-si- me acerque a el y lo besé, jaja… se quedo en shock, pero después me devolvio el beso-si me explique?- asentio con la cabeza, al cabo de un rato cobro el sentido y hablo

-tu no pierdes el tiempo, verdad? Niña aventada- dijo mientras me tomaba de la cintura

-no, creo que el tiempo es oro, y yo no soy tan rica-lo abracé, pero si soy rica en tiempo, pero no le podia decir eso, por que si no le tendria que decir que soy un vampiro, y no quiero que huya de mi

-oie..! por que estas tan fria?- ''que me lee la mente o que?'' grite en mis adentros

-es que…mmm… no se

-si sabes, estas enferma?

-no- me aleje de el y le di la espalda, me tomo mano

-dime, que te pasa?

-no lo entenderias

- como sabes?

-ok, te voy a dar pistas, yo… no como,- me interrumpio

-tienes anorexia?

-no, ni bulimia, yo nunca me enfermo,

-y eso tiene que ser malo?

-me puedes dejar terminar?

-si

-yo no puedo salir a la luz del sol sin una medicina, de la cual nadie sabe, y lo mas importante, yo nunca…envejeceré, ahora razona, que soy?-se quedo pensando, y cuando reacciono, abrio los ojos como platos

-dime que es un chiste-dijo con voz entrecortada, mientras retrocedia unos pasos

-eso quisiera, pero no te voy a hacer daño, por favor no te alejes de mi

-para que? Para que me puedas chupar la sangre? Ja…no lo creo, pero entonces Luisfer es tambien un…

-no, el no lo es, y nadie de mi familia- menti-solamente yo

-y eso como es posible?

-es por que a mi me convirtieron-eso no era mentira- yo soy hija adoptiva, mis padres murieron en manos de el que m convirtió, pero a mi no me mato, por que… el me queria…hacer daño, me queria matar poco a poco

-pero, por que?

-por que mi mama era su novia, cuando el aun era hombre, pero mi mama lo dejo por mi padre, y como yo soy el fruto del amor que el queria para el…

-que tipo mas traumado..!

-pero como, yo ya era fuerte, incluso mas que , ya que aun tenia sangre humana, lo golpee y salí corriendo, tenia sed y, como no queria ser como el loco que me convirtió, me fui a un bosque, ai hacia lo mismo que ahora, mordia a animales, y cuando aprendia controlar mi sed volvi a la cuidad, y me meti a un orfanato, pero pasaron los año y empezaron a notar que no cambiaba y tuve que abandonarlo y fui a otro y ahí me adoptaron

-y hace cuanto te conbirtieron?

-hace 30 años

-y cuantos años tenias?

-14 años

-osea que tienes 44 años?

-si

-wow… ya estoy igual que el novio de madonna

-si, pero ahora me tienes miedo

-pues un poco, y tu familia sabe que eres diferente?- ''que le digo?''

-no, no lo saben

-oie..! y no tienen, tu sabes un enemigo los vampiros?

-si, es algo loco, no tienen un nombre oficial, pero nosotros les decimos '' los quemados'' o ''flamitas'' solo para hacerlos enojar

-pero ellos que hacen?

-primero, has visto la película, sup3r escuela de heroes?

-si, quien no?

-jaja, bueno son mas o menos como el personaje que habienta fuego, pero pueden prender cualquier parte de su cuerpo

-uh! Y por que no se llevan?

-por que la única forma de matar a un vampiro es cortarlo en trocitos y quemarlos

-oh! Auch!

-si, ya se

-oie.. creo que ya me tengo que ir, pero antes una pregunta, cuando me besate, no sentiste ganas de, bueno, no se te antojo mi sangre?

-si, y bastante, en verdad ese fue mi primer beso

-y quieres el segundo?

-pues no estaria mal, sirve que agarro practica para resistir el antojo de tu sangre

-ok, vampirita -me tomo de la cintura y me besó como si estuviera desesperado, y no se por que, pero yo me acople a su nivel, me apreto contra el, pero de pronto senti sed y tuve separarme de el-que pasa?

-es que estuve a punto de morderte

-ok, gracias por controlarte

-no me aria daño si tu tambien pudieras controlar un poco tus hormonas-sonrio

-perdon… tratare de controlarme pero no prometo nada

-entonces yo no prometo no morderte

-y quien dijo que yo no queria que me mordieras?

-en verdad quieres ser como yo?

-si, pero tambien el hecho de poder incendiar cualquier parte de tu cuerpo es algo interesante

-pero tu ya incendias todas las partes de tu cuerpo, pero no literalmente

-jaja… es algo todos los humanos podemos hacer, asi que no vale, y no tienen poderes?

-ya te abias tardado en preguntar, pero ahora te tienes que ir a tu casa, tu mama se esta preocupando

EDGAR POV

-…. Tu mama se esta preocupando- parpadee y cuando abri los ojos ya no estábamos en su cuarto, si no el la entrada de su casa

-como llegamos hasta aquí?

-bueno 2 de mis dones es la super fuerza y a rapidez

-osea que eres mas fuerte que yo?

-si y mas rapida y tengo otro don pero ahora ve a tu casa

-mmm... me vas a dejar con la duda

-no, te veo en tu casa

-te llevo

-no, no te preocupes llegare antes que tu

-ok- entre a mi carro y me fui a mi casa

-hola hijo, por que te tardaste tanto?

-perdon, es que, unos se enfermaron por algo que comieron y pues tuvinos que ir a la farmacia y en casa de un amigo, nos entretuvimos jugando un video juego

-ok, te creo hijo, pero ya vete a dormir

-si-subi a mi cuarto y como Rebeca habia dicho, ella ya estaba alli

-ok, mi madre ya no esta preocupada, asi que, cual es tu otro don?

-yo, puedo, hacerme invisible y tengo otro don, que no lo uso

-y cual es?

-bueno a causa de ese don, cuando no sabia que lo tenia, mate a alguien

-ya me puedes decir cual es?

-yo puedo hacer que el corazon de alguien deje de funcionar o cualquier parte de su cuerpo

-y como mataste a la persona?

-es que cundo regrese a la cuidad, yo estaba en un callejón, donde me reunia con otro vampiro, pero el todavía no llegaba, y un borracho me vio sola en e callejón y se dirijio hacia mi diciendo'' que hace una chamaca tan bonita en un lugar aquí?'' me recordo a el vampiro que me convirtió y me enfureci y me onsentre en el, ya estaba planeando como lo iva a matar solamente de un golpe, pero se callo y se puso morado y después ya no se movio, me acerque y e tome el pulso, no tenia, en eso llego mi compañero y la pregunte si se habia muerto a causa de la bebida y dijo que no, y que el habia conocido a otros vampiros con mi poder

-osea que si te enojas conmigo se me va a para el corazon?

-no, eso era antes, por que no lo sabia controlar, pero ya se

-eso es un alivio

-viene tu mamá-lo dijo en susurro y desaparecio, y mi madre toco a a puerta

-puedo entrar?

-si, que pasa?

-te habla Dilan

DILAN

VIA CELULAR

-hola?

-ola, Edgar que paso con Luisfer?

-todo esta bien, si estaba en su casa

-y que te dijo de Will?

-te lo tengo que decir?

-no, se paso y hubieras visto como se puso Sol

-cortaron?

-pues no se, pero Sol tomo un taxi y estaba bien enojada y yo y Abby nos venimos a la casa

-oie… y cuando legan tu padres?

-hoy llaga el barco y toman un avion para acá pasado mañana

-mmm… y te estas quedando solo con tu hermanita?

-ni, ella esta en casa mi abuela y yo me estoy quedando en la casa de Abby

-wow..! sus papas te dejaron?

-no, no ellos no saben, ni os mios, pero lo que pasa es que los papas de Abby tambien salieron de viaje

-que suerte la tuya, y hablando de suerte, adivina que?ando con la prima de Luisfer

-que bien , ya te habías tardado

-si, oie… ya tengo que colgar

-ok, bye

FIN DE VIA CELULAR

-y que te dijo?- dijo Abby desde la cocina

- dice que todo esta bien, oie… ya empezo drake y josh

-ok, ya voy- se sento en el sofa conmigo y me tomo la mano

ABBY POV

-ok, ya voy- me sente a su lado y le tome la mano, después de un rato su mano se emezo a calentar hasta el punto de quemar y quite la mano- ah! Tu mano quema

-gracias

-no enserio quema- mire su mano y empezo a arder en llamas

-rayos..! no puede ser..!-dijo mientras agitaba la mano

-que te paso? No te quemaste ni nada

-ya empezo, es que ai algo que te tengo que decir, te acuerdas de cuando me empezaste a leer la mente y yo a controlarte?

-si , pero eso que tiene que ver con que tu mano se prenda por la nada ?

-es que, yo no soy completamente humano, yo, bueno, los de mi especie no tenemos un nombre pero, podemos prender en llamas cualquier parte de nuestro cuerpo, pero para eso tenemos que madurar, es como la adolescencia, te llega a cierta edad

-asi que, y eso que con lo de leer mentes?

-que cuando los de nuestra especie encontramos a la persona ideal, pues sucede eso, y el beso que nos dimos termino fusionándonos, si has oido que '' amaras a tu esposa como a tu propia carne'' bueno con nosotros eso es literal, somos uno, por eso nos podemos leer la mente, en tu caso y yo controlarte

-wow..! entonces estamos destinados o algo asi?

-no, el destino no existe, solo el futuro y ese lo hacemos nosotros, y si llega otra persona que te separe de mi, esta ''magia'', si se le puede decir asi, desaparecerá

-pero que tal si otra persona llega, pero para ti

-no eso no pasara, yo te pertenesco, eres lo mas importante para mi, y ai otra cosa si tu mueres yo tambien, en un caso normal de un pareja de los de mi especie, los dos morirían pero como tu no eres como yo, tu no moririas

-en eso te equivocas, si tu murieras, yo tambien.

-no digas eso, en fin, hay que disfrutar cada momento que estemos juntos

-yo ya lo hago, oie y si pones en llamas, no se, por ejempo tus piernas, que les pasaria a tus pantalones?

-creo que aun no se, por que?

-por que se supone que todavía no lo puedes controlar, imaginate si te incendias en la escuela? Y si incedias tu camisa? O aun peor tus pantalones?

-no lo habia visto de esa forma- se quedo pensando un rato- wow… eso seria muy malo,-se estremecio-

nos fuimos a dormir pero en eso me acorde de Luisfer, la forma en la que hablo '' me tengo que ir'' fue con tono que a cualquiera le huviera puesto los pelos de punta, y su piel era extraordinariamente blanca, pero pensando en el tema de Dilan y en su especie, tendran algun enemigo , por que si el existe, mas bien, si su especie existe, debe de haber otras especies

-dilan estas despierto?

-mmm… ahora si, que paso?

-bueno aparte de que estas calentando la cama…

-gracias

-no en esa forma, en la otra, es encerio, estoy sudando, me preguntaba si hay otras especies?

-pues si, bueno solo se de otra, son nuestros enemigos, y pues ellos son la razon por lo que me dan risa las películas de vampiros

-son vampiros?-con solo pensarlo se me puso al piel de galina- Que miedo

-pues si, ellos nos hacen enojar diciendonos ''flamitas'' o ''los quemados'' y nosotros les decimos ''los sorbetes''

-y a los vampiros no se les a ocurrido, no se dominar el mundo o darse a saber?

-no, por que saben que nosotros los confrontriamos y somos muchos mas que ellos, ya que nosotros si podemos procrear y ellos no

-pobres

EDGAR POV

Colgue

-Rebeca, mi mama ya se fue-aparecio de la nada

-ya sabia, estuve todo el tiempo presente- ella se sento en la orilla de la cama

-oie… y como se siente, ser invencible?

-pues no se siente, tan bien como tu cres, te tienes que controlar todo el tiempo cuando estas con humano, por ejemplo, cuando te beso, tengo que tener cuidado con no arrancarte el labio y no me ayudas cuando no controlas tus hormonas

-ok, ya me regañaste por eso, pero tu tambiénle seguiste con el beso

-es que mi control tiene un limite, y tu fuiste el que empezo

-OK, OK, '' el jurado declara culpable a el joven Edgar por hacer que su novia pierda el control''

-novia?

-ah no?

-mmm…todavía no me has dicho nada

-quieres que te lo diga oficialmente?

-seria lindo

-OK, Rebeca, quieres ser mi novia?

-si, pero quiero que lo hagas mas oficial- se acerco lentamente a mi, parecia que me iva a besar, pero a la mera hora me dio un beso en la mejilla-puedes mejorar- guiño el ojo

-OK, OK,- me arrodille frete a ella y le tome la mano-señorita Rebbeca, desea aceptarme como su novio?

-claro que si, joven Edgar- iso una reverencia

SOL POV

Estaba en el coche con Will

-por que hiciste enojar a Luisfer

-No se, fue como si algo o alguien me estubiera controlando, fue algo extraño- no le crei nada

-ya, encerio dime por que lo hiciste enojar?

-por que no me cres?

-es encerio? Pero exactamente que sentiste?

-fue como si alguien estubiera hablando por mi, y ya me a pasado antes, pero esta vez si que me pase

-no has intentado ir con un psicólogo?

-no, pero creo que es buena idea

-OK, entonces, jajaja…

- de que te ries?

-no, de nada- dije tratando de ocultar mi risa

-mas te vale, si no….

- o si no, k ?

-nada, no soy capaz de hacerte daño

-aw! Que tierno eres

-ya lo sabia- dijo mientras se tocaba la barbilla con el puño-oie… creo que, aunque no hemos estado saliendo por mucho tiempo, creo que deberias saber algo

-que cosa?

-es que, yo no soy muy normal que digamos

-de eso ya me habia dado cuenta por la firma en que te portaste con Luisfer

-bueno lo que te tengo que contar es la explicación por la que me comporte asi, yo pues soy… RAYOS..! no se como explicartelo… mejor te o voy a enseñar, pero no aquí, mejor vamos a mi casa

-OK-llegamos a su casa y no habia nadie, entramos a su cuarto

-quedate en donde estas-el cuarto estaba un poco menos desordenado que la vez pasada que vine, se situo en medio del cuarto alzo los brazos y los bajo rápidamente, en eso sus brazos su pecho y su abdomen se prendieron en llamas-esto es lo que te queria mostrar, no tenemos un nombre fijo

-tenemos? Qieres decir que hay mas como tu ?

-si- agachó la cara y apago las llamas que lo cubrian, pero su camisa desaparecio y dejo al descubierto su abdomen y sus bíceps

-te molesta el hecho de que seas asi?

-si, sabes por que nos cambiamos de escuela Adrián y yo?- como le podia molestar tener ese poder, bueno a excepción de que su ropa se quema, es super

-no

-es por que nos paso algo muy vergonzoso en nuestra antigua escuela, como pudiste notar mi camisa desaparecio, verdad?

-no, me digas que se prendieron todos y pues… en la escuela?

-sip… fue…-se estremecio- no me quiero acordar

-pero, ustedes no sabian que su ropa ''se iba'' cuando se prendian?

-no, si lo sabiamos, pero cuando, el poder empieza a despertar, por asi decirlo, no puedes controlarlo muy bien, y pues en el recreo mi hermano y yo nos prendimos al mismo tiempo y ''se fue'' la ropa y…no tienes otra pregunta?

-pues… jaja… creo que no…aunque… ya te puedes controlar?

-si, y creo que ya nos salimos un poco del tema, bueno, yo actuo como lo hice con Luisfer por que tengo doble personalidad, bueno no tanto, esta personalidad, que es totalmente diferente a la mia, cuando yo conosco a alguien, pero a ''mi personita'' no le agrada ella me controla y hace que yo no le caiga bien, es algo complicado

-si ya me di cuenta-esto lo tenia que estar soñando, este tipo de cosas no existen en mi mundo, el cual creo que lo comparto con gente con dones especiales

-ytu eres solo humana, o tambien tienes poderes?

-no, solo humana, pero ustedes no pueden, por ejemplo, convertir a un humano en uno de ustedes?

-amm… creo que no, aunque no estoy seguro, bueno suficiente infirmacion por un día, creo que ya es hora de que te ballas a tu casa-me fije en a hora y, se me habi ido el tiempo demasiado rápido y mis padres deben de estar preocupados

-creo que si, OK, pero nos vemos mañana?-dije mientras salia de su habitación, esto me deoriento por completo, el hecho de que no estamos solos, bueno es una forma de desirlo, me dirigi a la puerta principal, pero al abrirla, vi a Adrián, caminaba hacia mi, mas bien se tambaleaba hacia mi, extendio su mano, yo estaba en estado de shock, abrió la boca pero no salio ningun sonido y la volvio a cerrar, espero 2 segundos y lo volvio intentar…

-Sol, mi querida Sol, yo no queria, no, yo no queria, o si?-dudo, estaba hasta el tope de borracho-

-no querias que? Emborracharte?

-no, eso si lo queria, lo que no queria era- no termino a frase y cayo al suelo-uuppssss… jaja… me cai-me dirigi hacia el y le extendi mi mano-no, no, no, sshooo puedo solito -se intento poner en pie, pero cuando lo logro no tambaleo y cayó otra vez- uuuppsssss…creo que no pude…- e tome el brazo y lo puse alrededor de mi cuello, y lo ayude a llegar a la puerta, subi las escaleras, y en eso iba bajando Will-

-Adrián!espera, hoy que día es?-dijo Will, cmo si eso importara

-es Sabado-dije algo confundida- por que?

- aaa… es que cada tercer Sabado Adrián va a la discoteca, pero muy de vez en cuando se emborracha

-y tus papas lo saben?

-no, como ya lo abras notado ellos no estan, siempre los sabados ellos salen a algun lado y pues Adrián aprobecha

-oh, si que aprovecha

-sshhhh… van a despertar al perro-dijo Adrián, lo que dijo fue tan tonto que Will y yo no aguantamos la riza-ppsssss… de que se rien?

-de nada-dijo Will tratando de esconder su riza

-oie… Adrián pesa y huele mal-todavia estábamos parados en las escaleras y yo estaba sosteniendo todo el peso de Adrián

-perdon-Will tomo su mano y la puso alrededor de su cuello, como yo lo habia hecho en la entrada de la casa, con la mano que tenia libre me agarró la mandibula y me besó-bye Sol

-bye Will- sali de la casa, camine despacio, no era muy noche, y aun habia carros, quedaban unas cuantas cuadras para llegar a mi casa cuando vi pasar una bombera dio la vuelta en la siguiente cuadra, justa para donde estaba mi casa, _no puede ser, que tan si le paso algo a mi mamá?_ Me preocupe y corri hacia mi casa, pero fue un alivio al ver que lo que se estaba quemando no era mi casa si no el parquecito que habia en a cerrada donde yo vivo, tuve que cambiarme a la acera contraria de la del parque, empeze a sentir mucho calor gracias a la enorme fogata que no podia apagar los bomberos, todos los vecinos estaba afuera de sus casas y lso bamberos trataban de aserlos para atrás, no vi ami mamá asi que entre a mi casa

- mamá!-grite a todo pulmon, nadie me contesto, revise el patio trasero y no habia nadie, sali a la calle y una d mis vecinas me llamó

-Solecito tu mamá esta bien, vi que salio hace rato- OK eso me tranquiizo bastante, estábamos frente a la gran hoguera-mejor quitate de aquí por que es peligroso

-OK-ella se dio media vuelta y caminó, yo volvi a mi lentitud al caminar, en eso gritaron…

-cuidado!-voltie hacia atrás y un enorme arbol en llamas cayo justo detrás de mi, crei que habia tenido suerte pero hubo una explosion y solo senti como en una milesima de segundo todo mi cuerpo ardia cai al piso y perdi el sentido…

EDGAR POV

Ella acepto ser mi novia, pero e ponia a pensar en el hecho de que ella era vampiro, que tal si, pierde el control y me mata, y aparte creo que se estresa demasiado por tener que llevar todo la carga, seria mas facil si ella me convirtiera

-Rebeca-la llame con voz debil

-si?

-creo que seria mas facil para ti, mas bien para los dos que tu…-dude-

-si?-me acerque a ella y le tome la mandibula, ya sabia que era inútil ya que ella se podía safar de mi mano si siquiera hacer ningún esfuerzo

-que me hicieras como tu- al pronunciar eso en sus ojos mostro terror ente la idea, sabiaque el recuerdo de su nacimiento no habia sido muy agradable pero almenos lo tenia que intentar

-que? No sabes lo que me estas pidiendo, no sabes que es lo mejor para ti, tu, tu, solo eres…ah!

-que pasa? Por que te desagrada la idea, si el punto de todo esto era ayudarte, yo crei que si tu me convertias y yo no fuera tan debil, tu podrias hacer conmigo lo que quieras sin tener que estar siempre preocupandote por mi salud- se acerco con rapidez y brusquedad a mi

-no, prefiero estar cargando con eso, como tu lo llamas, a hacer que tu pierdas lo que yo quisiera tener

-que? Debilidad?

-seguro que eso es lo que quieres?

-si, mas que nada, quien no quisiera estar con su alma gemela toda la eternidad?

-tu,, OK te consedere tu deseo

-wow! Fue mas facil de o que crei-se acerco ami con una ferocidad temible, sus colmillos sobresalin de sus labios

-y donde quieres que te muerda?-dijo con un tono felino, que me uso los pelos de punta

-deja cicatriz?

-si

-es que no quiero que mi mamá sospeche, pero… - _no puede ser, mi mamá- _no se supone que después sere un moustro que por una temporada va a tener que estar lejos de la civilización?

-no, yo tuve que hacer eso por que no conocisca a Carlisle, el te hipnotiza y quien sabe que te hace y ya no eres asi, bvio vas a necesitar sangre pero no como yo

-OK, entonces va a tener qe ser en el abdomen, para que mi madre no sospeche-levante mi camisa un poco, solo para que me mordiera

-pero aquí no puede ser

-por que?

-vas a hacer mucho ruido, creeme cuando la ponzoñoza te invade el dolo es…bueno, te tengo que llevar a un lugar aislado-en un instante estábamos en algún lugar, era como una cueva, esto esta tétrico, via Rebeca sobre mi y no en el sentido que yo quisiera, sus colmillos sobresalían, subió mi camisa y enterro sus afilados colmillos en mi abdomen, tenia razón el dolor es horrible, me empeze a retorcer, grite, no podia pensaren otra cosa qe no fuera en el dolor, voltie a ver a Rebeca, aun me estaba mordiendo, me estaba sintiendo debil, ella no podia parar… vi miedo en sus ojos

-hermosa, para, te amo-dije, mi voz se escucho como un susurro, ella tomo aire y salto hacia atrás, el dolor seguia, pero almenos habia conseguido que ella no me matara

abby pov

-pobres- todo esto era confuso, solo pensaba en vampiros, seres sin sentimiento que en lo único que pensaban era en sangre, pensaba en películas como ``Van Helsing´´ y en como describian a los vampiros, era horrible, segui pensando y dandole vueltas a lo mismo, hasta quedarme dormida.

Amanecio, senti a alguien enfrente de mi y no era Dylan, abri los ojos lentamente, y fui descubriendo quien era…Ay no! Esta esena no esta pasando, es un sueño!estoy en problamas, mas bien Dylan y yo estamos en problemas, mis papas biendome en la misma cama donde estaba dormido tambien Dylan, me imagino todo lo que, apuesto que esta pasando por su mente, mi mamá estaba parada frente a mi y mi papá tras de ella, me sente, sin dejar de verlos todos estábamos en shock, yo pensando en como explicarles y aclararles que no paso nada y ellos pensando en lo peor, Dylan estaba acostado boca abajo, aun dormido proundamente, no aguante la presion y le di un codazo, el cual creo que fue un poo mas fuerte de lo que tenia planeado, por el grito ahogado que pegó,

-porque el golpe - a juzgar por como sonaba su voz aun estaba boca abajo

-Dylan levantate-mi voz sonó debil

-por que?aun es temprano

-Dylan!-esta vez grite, a causa de la desesperación, mispadres seguian viendonos con los ojos abiertos como platos, la cama se movio, alfin Dylan se habia levantado

Dylan pov

-Dylan!- grito abby, aun era temprano, pero en fin mejor me levanto antes de que me vuelva a pegar, creo que me va a dejar moreton, me sente en la cama a espadas de abby me tallé la cara y voltie hacia atrás para ver a abby, pero…Que? Oh oh! Sus padres llegaron antes de lo planeado, esto no puede ser bueno, no creo que ver a abby y a mi dormidos en la misma cama sea exactamente una buena bienvenida para los padres de abby, tengo que decir algo rápido…

-amm…- tragué saliva - y como les fue de viaje señores Villareal?

-Abigail Villareal Lopez! Quien es este muchacho! Cre que la pregunta correcta es, por que estan los dos juntos?-grito el padre de Abby, su padre es un señor alto, 1.90, fornudo, y por su expresion no esta muy calmado que digamos, y para acabar de empeorar las cosas, creo que una vez Abby menciono que tenia tres rifles y municiones en su closet y practicaba la cazeria, senti como la sangre abandonaba mi cara y se tenzaba,en mi mente paso la imagen del Sr Villareal en el monte apuntando hacia algo con su rifle , a lo lejos un ciervo grande, pero voltea bruscamente hacia otro lado y dispara y hay yacia yo con un disparo el el corazón… salí del transe… yo estaba temblando, a comparación con el señor Villareal el esta casi verde y echando humo por todas partes, creo que esta es la parte de la peicula en la que salgo corriendo a todo lo que da, pero mi plan se arruino cuando note que el señor estaba cubriendo la puerta,,, oh oh.

Abby pov,,


End file.
